Love Will Conquer All
by caitlaan
Summary: summary- Harry, Ron and Hermione have to find a weapon that can channel love so they can defeat Voldermort. Ginny returns to Hogwarts but refuses to give in to the death eaters, Voldermort is more interested in her then she thinks...sorry about spelling
1. Chapter 1

**Summary- Harry, Hermione and Ron have gone in search of the only power that will destroy Voldermort (ignores Horcrux) love, but they don't know how to channel the love or how to use it to defeat Voldermort. When they go in search of this, Ginny returns to Hogwarts but what she doesn't know is that she'll be more important to Voldermort then any other student. Harry has to help her; the only advantage is Voldermort's arrogance to love. But will they be able to help Ginny in time? Or will they be too late?**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Harry ran towards Ginny, pulling her into a tight embrace. She breathed a gentle sigh of relief, at least Harry was fine. The others would be back soon; at least that was what Ginny kept telling herself.

"Where are they? The others" Harry whispered to her, she replied

"George is in the living room, he lost an ear but will be fine and Lupin is helping Mum tend to him. The others aren't back, they should be back soon." She felt panic rising inside her, what if they hadn't made it? What if they got captured? What if, what if, nothing was reliable anymore, it was always 'what if' and she doubted it would change for some time to come. Suddenly a large horse like creature flew down in front of her and Harry, who still hadn't broken their embrace, Bill jumped of and helped down Fleur whose hair was starting to grow and turn blonde again. Ginny hugged Bill tightly, leaving Harry to receive Fleur's greetings. Then a pop and another, Kingsley, Hermione, Dad and Fred were back. Everyone was except…Moody. She turned to look at her older brother and saw the sadness in his eyes. '_oh merlin, no, no'_ They all made their way into the kitchen and sat quietly around George when they heard a small cough and turned to see Bill standing in the doorway, a grave expression on his face

"Moody's dead" he said calmly "Mundungus disapparated when the death eaters came" Everyone remained silent as they thought of the tough aura. Harry bowed his head in respect and realized how many lives would have to be lost to keep him safe, he had no time, he had to find this power to destroy Him and soon.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note- I know it's short but i needed to set the scene, promise next chapter will be longer :) x<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note- Here is my next chapter, hope you enjoy**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Ginny sat on the sofa; everyone else was busy either helping heal George or discussing how they could retrieve Mad eyes body. George had been moved up stairs and Hagrid, Dad, Lupin, Bill and Kingsley sat forming a plan on how to retrieve the body of Mad eye. Harry gently sat down next to me; he took my hand and gave it a gentle squeeze

"Gin, are you alright?" he asked quietly, obviously worrying about me "Maybe you should go to bed…"He realized he had said something wrong I turned on him and said

"Harry Potter, I am perfectly fine and YOU cannot tell me when to go to bed or not, you sound like my mother!" if there was one thing Ginny hated it was being treated like a little girl "I'm not a little girl anymore!" Harry face broke into a grin, that's why he loved Ginny she wasn't afraid to tell anyone what she thought about them.  
>"One day Ginny your short temper will get you into trouble" he said and Ginny couldn't help but smile at him.<p>

"It probably will, but I'm a Weasley how could I not inherit the temper?" she asked with a jokey smile on her lips, Harry loved her lips, in fact he loved everything about Ginny from her fiery red hair to her petite feet. But he couldn't do that to her, she would be at risk too much, far too much. The only problem was Ginny felt exactly the same about Harry and she didn't care who found out as long as she and Harry could be together: sometimes she could be so stubborn.

A week and a half had gone since Harry arrived at the Burrow, and it was now Bill and Fleur's wedding day. Everyone was running around trying to find shoes or glasses for the big event. Guests had started arriving and everyone was in their dress robes, Ginny was wearing a green and ivory dress that came half way up her thigh. Fleur's sister, Gabrielle, was wearing the same dress but it didn't look nearly as stunning as it did on Ginny. Harry couldn't help but stare as she walked into the kitchen. They were both by themselves and Ginny smoothly came towards Harry, he had to remind himself to breath.

"Hey" she said "how do I look?" she asked him

"A-amazing" he stammered, she gave a small laugh and Harry grinned, slowly Ginny leaned towards Harry whispering

"There's no one here, no one would now" and all of a sudden she was kissing him and he was kissing her back. His hand ran through her long ginger hair and she held his face gently in-between her hands. Harry and Ginny hadn't ever shared a kiss like this, it was full of passion and it took so much effort on Harrys part to pull away

"No" he said more to himself then anything "We've been through this, it's too risky" Ginny gave a small laugh

"Do you think I care? I'm not a child I can look after myself!" she said for the hundredth time.

"No" Harry replied "You'll get hurt and I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I lost you Gin" he took her chin and forced her to look into his eyes "Please, please don't do anything stupid, Don't give them a reason to hurt you"

* * *

><p>Ginny sat gazing out of the window of the Hogwarts Express; she sat with Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom and Seamus Finnegan. The wedding had run smoothly but a few days later Harry, Ron and Hermione had disappeared she didn't know what they were doing, or where they were going, but she knew that they had to go and had accepted it but she had wanted a goodbye and not just a scrawled note. The ministry had fallen and now Voldermort was in charge, no one could speak against him. Suddenly she was broken from her day dream as the train jolted to a stop. They heard the doors slide open and heavy footsteps come up the corridor. A group of death eaters came into their compartment and Neville stood up<p>

"Oi losers, he's not here" everyone stared in surprise at Neville

"Watch your tone boy" growled a tall death eater with short dark hair. Then Ginny stood up and sai

"Get the hell out of here, we don't want to listen to anything you or your filthy master has to say" she spat at him. All the death eaters slowly turned and looked at her. One raised his hand and, before Ginny could do anything, slapped her hard across the cheek. She pulled out her wand but they easily disarmed her. A man with wide shoulders and long blonde hair caught her by the wrist, he twisted her wrist round causing her to whimper in pain, and dragging her forward said

"You little Whore, we'll teach you how to respect your lord" he pulled her out of the compartment.

"He is no lord of mine" she spat " he's weak and pathetic" the man spun round and hit her so hard she fell back and smashed against the wall of the hall. She felt blood leak from her split lip and the back of her head throbbed. She felt hands lift her up and a voice growl

"You're coming with us" Then she felt the air tighten around her and they apparated.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note- Thanks for the reviews, enjoy! :) **

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Ginny felt herself fall forward as they arrived at their destination, she got up and tried to scramble away from the death eater but he was too quick for her and had grabbed a fistful of her hair pulling her back.

"Stop squirming, you can't get away" he said as she struggled in his grasp. Her wrist ached and was bruised from where he had twisted it, her head throbbed and her lip was still bleeding. She bit back the tears rising in her eyes; she didn't want to show them any weakness.

"Let me go!" she demanded looking around her surroundings, she stopped struggling in surprise. She was at Hogwarts; they had taken her down to the dungeons. "What?" she said frowning in confusion "Why are we at Hogwarts?" Ginny asked him

"Because term had officially started so it's your teachers' responsibility to punish you" Ginny relaxed a little, if McGonagall was punishing her it wouldn't be that bad, maybe just detention with her. But why were they in the dungeons? Why not at Professor McGonagall's office? They had reached the last door and the man flung it open and threw Ginny in.

"The Carrows will deal with you later, show the other brats what happens to those who disobey" he said bitterly. Ginny sat confused, she hadn't heard of the Carrows before, they must be new teachers appointed by Snape. _Oh merlin, they aren't going to be easy on me_ she thought to herself.

* * *

><p>Neville, Luna and Seamus sat worrying about Ginny. When she had been dragged out of the compartment the other death eaters had questioned them. They were so stupid, they had only asked one question over and over 'Where is Potter?' of course they had no idea where he was, but Neville knew he hadn't fled, he was fighting. He vowed that when the opportunity came he would fight against Voldermort in any way possible.<p>

"I wander what they've done to Ginny" said Seamus breaking through Neville's thoughts

"I don't know, but I bet she'll fight them" he replied "Ginny is tough she'll be fine" Neville turned back to stare out of the window, normally he would be thrilled to be returning to Hogwarts but with Snape in charge he was dreading it. Neville looked at Luna; she had been unusually quiet through the whole journey

"Luna…are you alright?" he asked carefully, she jumped as he addressed her and turned to face him

"Yes…I'm ok" she replied, the truth was she was scared for Ginny, how much would they hurt her? Ginny was Luna's best friend and she had stopped people teasing her, really she didn't mind the teasing but she did like having a friend to confide in. Now she had lost her, maybe forever. She didn't know that Ginny was waiting for her at Hogwarts.

* * *

><p>Ginny sat on the hard stone floor awaiting her punishment she knew that she wouldn't get away for what she said on the train. Everyone would be arriving soon and she would be punished in front of them all. She just prayed they wouldn't try to help her, they would just get hurt. The door was flung open and a tall man with dark hair walked in, he laughed at Ginny<p>

"Apparently you put up a bit of a fight against Dovhol" he grinned at her small form "And you insulted our Lord" he quickly grabbed her throat, catching Ginny in surprise, he shook her violently "I guess we have to teach you who to respect" He dragged her out of the dungeon and up to the main hall. Throwing open the doors he walked into a room fall of students, they had just finished eating but Neville and Luna had hardly touched their food. They both gasped in shock at the sight of Ginny being dragged forward to the front of the hall. A woman stood at the front that looked exactly like the man who was holding her but only smaller.

"So this is the girl who seemed confused by our new laws" said the women

"Yes" he turned to the students and said "now, we will show you how you will be punished for disobeying" He threw Ginny to the floor and pulled out his wand, pointing at her he cried "CRUCIO!" she felt pain sere through every limb in her body. It was like fire was shooting through her veins. She saw Neville being restrained by Seamus and Luna had dry tear on her face at the Ravenclaw table. The pain stopped and Amycus Carrow kicked her in the stomach as his sister, Alecto, restarted the torture. This could have gone on for hours or minutes, Ginny couldn't tell. When they stopped Alecto leaned forward and said

"Now, hopefully you have learnt to respect our Lord and my brother and I" Ginny spat at her in reply. Amycus growled and catching her hair pulled her up and spun her round to face him

"You bitch" he spat and back handed her across the mouth he hit her again and again. Eventually the world went black for Ginny and she collapsed limp to the floor.

"Oh merlin…" whispered Luna "You should have just left it Gin" she said this out loud but to herself and not her unconscious friend.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"I can't believe this" madam pomfrey said as she started tending to Ginny "poor girl, beaten unconscious…Dumbledore wouldn't have let this happen, god rest his soul" Ginny's head slowly began to clear she woke up at the sound of Madam Pomfrey's voice. Hazily she opened her eyes, sitting next to her and holding her hand tightly was Luna. Standing on the other side of her bed was Neville who had a black eye

"Hey Ginny" whispered Luna, lately she had seemed to lose her spark, Ginny was determined to bring it back. "You can be an idiot sometimes, did you know that?" she said with a small smile. Ginny grinned but stopped when she felt the pain from moving her jaw muscles.

"Why didn't you just shut up and agree with them Ginny?" asked Neville "It would have saved you a lot of pain" Ginny shrugged as Madam Pomfrey hurried over and started rubbing an ointment on one of her cuts above her eyebrow.

"Unfortunately I was informed that you had to attend lessens as soon as you awoke, but I'm sure a few minutes won't matter" she added seeing the look that crossed Ginny's face.

"What happened?" she asked "after I passed out?"

"Well…after you passed out" Neville said "Snape said that that was enough and you would continue being punished later, but the Carrows didn't like that. They suggested that they take you to their chamber, so when you woke up they could continue. Then I got up and pushed past them and went to pick you up. Amycus, the man, he got angry and punched me" he indicated to his eye "Then Luna tried to come and help me with you, but Hagrid stopped her and…what did he say?" he asked Luna

"He said I was at risk as it was and not to wind them up, anyway eventually they agreed to let us bring you here; Snape had to tell them to let us though." Ginny didn't think that that was the end of it

"What's my punishment?" she said bitterly

"Well…you have to serve detention…with Snape" Ginny sat up sharply, causing a pain to shoot up her back

"What?" she said after she had recovered "I won't go" she added stubbornly. Neville surprised them all he turned and looked her in the eyes

"Yes you will, it's either him or the Carrows and I fancy your chances better with him" not many people had the courage to argue with Ginny

"No I-" Ginny started but was cut off by Luna

"Neville's right Ginny" she said timidly "You're better with Snape, your detention is at 7 tonight"

* * *

><p>Harry, Ron and Hermione paced around the dark forest, trying to find some trace of magic. Harry wasn't fully concentrating, he felt like something was wrong…but he just couldn't figure out what. Sitting down he pondered what it could be<p>

"Come on mate, we have to find this" said Ron, slightly annoyed, as he continued tapping trees

"I know, but something is wrong…I just don't know what!" he said agitatedly


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note- I know the last chapter was short and didn't have much in it, hopefully this will be better! Enjoy!**

Chapter 5

Ginny grumpily walked towards the headmaster's office, grumbling all the way. She had had to attend all her classes and hadn't had any time to recover. Everyone turned and looked at her in the corridors, some gave her small nods to show their support, others mainly Slytherins sneered at her and threatened to tell the Carrows about her, when she hadn't done anything except walk past them. She ignored these comments; she could take whatever they threw at her. As she reached the stone gargoyle outside the Snapes office, she realized she didn't have the password and thought bitterly to herself how Snape would just love for her to stand there all day. Surprisingly as soon as she reached the gargoyle it jumped to the side and she ascended the stairs.

"Hello, Miss Weasley" said the cold drawling voice of Severus Snape as she entered his office "How are you?" she glared at the back of his head and only just stopped herself form saying 'ooh I'm fine, I've just been tortured by your bloody staff' instead she said

"I'm…ok" she didn't want to annoy him in fear of more torture

"Really? Hmm…I thought you might be having some after affects from last night" he turned to face her "I must insist you try and keep out of trouble and have a low profile" he went and sat behind his desk "You will be going into the forest tonight, and be warned the creatures aren't as tame as they use to be"

* * *

><p>Ginny made her way towards Hagrids hut, at least he was the Professor she was serving detention with, and not Snape.<p>

"Hello Hagrid" she said dully as she saw the giant figure making its way towards her

"Hello Ginny, how are you feeling?" he asked worriedly

"Sore" she replied, deciding not to lie to Hagrid

"No surprise there" he said with a sad smile. Suddenly a thought came into Ginny's mind something Luna had said 'He said I was at risk as it was and not to wind them up'

"Hagrid, why is Luna at risk?" she asked him the thought had been nagging her at the back of her mind all day

"Well…with her dad writing all that stuff 'bout harry in his magazine, ya know" he finished lamely, she realized how obvious it was, she would have to watch out for Luna now.

"Oh…right" They made their way side by side into the forbidden forest, every sound made Ginny jump and even Hagrid seemed a bit uneasy: this worried Ginny more than anything. As they made their way through the forest the path became more and more treacherous, the trees crowded closer together the grass was higher the shrubs were covering the path, making it almost impossible to walk on

"Hagrid" Ginny said quietly not wanting to disturb anything in the forest "what exactly are we doing?"

"We" said Hagrid bitterly "Are seeing if there are any unicorns left in the forest"

"What? Why?" Ginny asked confused by his answer

"Because they like a store in case You Know Who is weakened again" Hagrid carried on walking, his cross bow held out in front of him "Luckily they have all fled" They continued their walk in silence.

They had been walking for twenty minutes when suddenly a huge creature rose from the forest, Ginny didn't see what it was at first and then…

"RUN!" cried Hagrid as the werewolf lurched forward towards Ginny, Hagrid through him off with all the force he could and turned grabbing Ginny's arm to flee the forest. Ginny ran as fast as she could not stopping to look behind her, fear was filling her insides. Hagrid was panting behind her, and suddenly a jet of blue light missed her by inches

"What the?" she said stopping in surprise

"GINNY! RUN!" cried Hagrid "THEY'RE AFTER ME! JUST GO!" he yelled as he thought off the werewolf. Ginny made her mind up instantly and followed the Gryffindor with in her; she turned around to face the approaching death eaters, leading them where the Carrows, she was ready to fight them all single handed

"Hello again" said Amycus a grin stretched across his face "Why don't we finish your punishment now?" Ginny dodged as he shot a curse at her and turned to see Hagrid throw off the werewolf and turn and run. _Good_ she thought, then remembering her own situation she followed Hagrid's lead and turned to run back to the castle she felt spells miss her by inches and just as the castle came into sight a heavy weight suddenly forced her to the ground the werewolf was on top of her, pulling out her wand she shot jinxes at it, trying to force it off her. A sudden blast surprised her as the werewolf flew off into the forest again and turned and fled with a whimper of pain. Turning she saw Professor Slughorn making his way towards her he quickly helped her up and whispered

"Where is Hagrid?"

"He fled, they came after him and I think they might be looking for him now" he nodded and raising his wand went into the forest, but just before he entered he called back

"Go back to the castle and get in bed and stay there, the Carrows can't enter you should be safe" without waiting to be told twice Ginny turned and ran back to the castle. When she entered the common room she saw Neville waiting for her

"Well, what happened?" he asked with a curious glance she sat down and began telling him about what had happened in the forest

"Oh Merlin Ginny, you're lucky to be alive!" he said "Why don't you go to bed? In case the Carrows come knocking" Ginny was about to protest but stopped when she saw the logic in it

"Ok, night Neville" she said as she walked up the stairs to her dormitory.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Ginny slept fretfully that night, she dreamt of werewolves and of seeing Hagrid's dead body lying at her feet. She dreamt of the Carrows and she dreamt of Harry…he saved her dreams…but when she awoke sadness filled her…

* * *

><p>The next few days passed without trouble, Hagrid had disappeared and his lesson's where being taken by Professor Grubby-Plank. Ginny missed him dearly, but with everything going on she didn't have much time to think of anything other than school, and when she did have time she thought of Harry. Now it was Friday: Ginny was dreading it. She had double Defence Against the Dark Arts, now it was just Dark Arts, then she had Charms, then double Muggle Studies. DA was being taken by Amycus and Muggle Studies (everyone had to take it now) was being taken by Alecto. Ginny was not looking forward to her day. She sat at the breakfast table playing with her food; she had glanced at the newspaper but discarded it. If anything had happened to do with Harry it would be front page news. Neville on the other hand was flicking through the pages, he stopped about half way through and just stared, gaping at the page as egg fell from his fork<p>

"Ginny" he said nervously "I think you should look at this…" he pushed the paper towards her and she saw a title of a story that spread across two pages

_**WEASLEYS' UNDER HOUSE ARREST! **_

_The Weasley family, Arthur, Molly and their children Bill, Charlie, George and Fred have been placed under house arrest. The third eldest son, Percy, has been cleared of any charges after giving a public speech insuring us of his loyalties to the MOM and said that he has no connection with his unfortunate family any more. He has been checked by the Ministry and it has been confirmed he has not had contact with his family for two years and has shown loyalty to the MOM and has given them information on Harry Potter, who was his brother, Ron (currently missing), best friend. _

_The youngest Weasley, Ginny, who is currently attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, is being kept away from her family and must attend Hogwarts through the holidays. A worker from Magical Law Enforcement stated_

"_The youngest Weasley, Ginerva, has been left in the capable hands of her teachers. Who will hopefully teach her the difference between right and wrong, unlike her parents" The MOM have strong evidence that the Weasley family have been making contact with Harry Potter…_

Ginny stopped reading her eyes glazing over as she dropped the paper on the floor. It couldn't be true; she wouldn't see her family again…ever. She felt tears rising to her eyes as the news sunk in

"No" she whispered "NO" she turned and ran from the hall she ran down a deserted corridor and straight into someone

"Watch where you're going Weaslette!" snapped Draco Malfoy, Ginny didn't care about him at the moment, she pushed past him and continued running, only to be stopped by Malfoy seizing her wrist "You'll listen to me when I speak to you Bitch!" he snapped at her and threw her to the ground violently. He then kicked her hard in the stomach "I can do whatever I like to you now!" he spat at her and then kicked her again "No one will care!" a bell sounded through the corridors and Draco kicked her one last time before leaving for his lesson. Ginny sat crying for several minutes before realizing that she was late for DA. Quickly she ran to her classroom as she burst through the door Amycus smiled and said

"How gracious of you to grace us with your presence" he smirked as he looked at the clock "tut tut Weasley, twenty minutes late" he indicated to a seat directly in front of him "sit there, and twenty five points from Gryffindor for lateness, you'll stay after class to discuss your punishment" Every Gryffindor was furious, luckily all gazes faced Carrow and not Ginny

"Fine" she growled and sat down slamming her books onto the desk. Carrow continued

"As I was saying, we shall be learning about the three power curses, Crucio, Imperio and Advada Kedarva. You have all seen the effects of the Cruciatous curse, now I am going to show you the Imperius Curse, Miss Weasley, stand in front of me" Ginny reluctantly got up when she reached him he raised his wand and said "Imperio" she felt her body relax and a voice in her head said 'bow to me, Ginerva, bow' she gave a half bow 'you can do better than that, now bow, bow and admit defeat state that we will win, tell everyone how Potter will be destroyed' at the later part a small voice in the back of her head, _her_ said 'don't, he is wrong and Harry will win' suddenly Ginny's head cleared

"NO!" she cried "You're wrong! He will win! And he will do it without using 'powerful' curses, because every one of them is UNFORGIVABLE!" she finished; Amycus stood in shock, no student yet could resist his Imperio Curse. He slowly walked towards her and looked down at her

"Today, we shall be practicing the Crucio curse, on Miss Weasley" Ginny gaped in pure horror the Slytherins grinned gleefully and the Gryffindors had the exact same expression as Ginny. A boy from Slytherin stepped forward and began the torture…but no pain came, no one could master the spell not a single student. So Ginny waited for a pain that didn't come and Amycus got angrier and angrier as each student tried and failed to torture the young Weasley. Ginny felt relief wash over her and by the end of the lesson the whole class was in detention, at least she wouldn't suffer alone…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 (Forest of Dean, Harry Ron and Hermione)

"THIS IS ALL ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT!" Ron roared at Harry, his anger erupting, they had just found a newspaper and discovered that the Weasleys had been arrested "BECAUSE OF YOU MY FAMILY MAY NEVER SEE MY SISTER AGAIN!" Harry was trying with all his might to stay calm, a few days earlier they had sent a message to ensure the Weasleys that they were fine, it had been Harry's idea…

"I'm sorry" he whispered holding his head in his hands

"SORRY!" Ron cried "SORRY! I HATE YOU! YOU HAVE WRECKED EVERYTHING!" Harry snapped

"I KNOW!" he shouted back "DON'T YOU THINK I CARE? I HAVE LOST EVERYTHING I HAD! I HAVE LOST THE ONLY FAMILY I EVER HAD AND THE ONLY GIRL I EVER LOVED!" Ron stood shocked at what Harry had said "I don't know what to do" he whispered as tears filled his eyes, he couldn't lose Ginny…

* * *

><p>Ginny smiled as she walked away from the class detention, in the end <em>Professor <em>Carrow had used Umbridges method; their hands were red and raw. Ginny didn't mind, it wasn't nearly as bad as her previous torture. Ginny was sick and tired of having to deal with the Carrows shit. She decided to do something, a smile formed on her lips she was going to fight...

* * *

><p>Ginny sat in the Three Broomsticks with Luna and Neville<p>

"So you want to…restart it?" he asked nervously, Neville seemed weakened by the fact that his Grandmother had now been threatened by Death Eaters, but she had reassured him to keep on rebelling. He didn't know what was worse his Grandmother or the Carrows

"Well, I think it's a great idea!" Luna said brightly, unlike Neville she had brightened up as she now had a reason to be back at Hogwarts, and she was going to fight!

"Well…ok, I vowed to fight in any way possible so I will!" he said strongly then raised his glass and said "Too Harry, Ron, Hermione and Dumbledore!" they all clinked glasses, Dumbledore's Army was back!

* * *

><p>Later that night Ginny, Luna and Neville snuck out to the Main Entrance Hall they pulled out red paint and painted in large, bold writing 'DUMBLEDORE'S ARMY, RECRUITING!' they decided stunts like these would give strength to students and it wouldn't be clear who had done it, Ginny painted it on the wall and Neville and Luna stood guard. Grinning Ginny said<p>

"Perfect"

* * *

><p>The next morning everyone crowded in the entrance hall to read the graffiti, some people where thrilled by the news. Some like Seamus came up to Ginny and said<p>

"Great! Excellent, now we can start fighting, do you still have your coin? Luckily I kept mine!" he said and pulled out a fake Galleon from his pocket. Ginny grinned and said in reply

"Of course I kept mine" she pulled it out, really it was Harry's galleon, he had left it at the Burrow and she had just brought it as a reminder of Harry she hadn't found any use for it till now. Ginny, Neville and Luna had decided that they would send a message to everyone with the fake galleons to meet tonight at the room of recruitment. As they sat down for lunch the hall was filled with chatter, everyone wanted to know who had done the graffiti; the talk did not die down until Snape stood up and said

"I am sure you will have all seen the damage done to our school by now, I ask you now if you know who did it or have any information on who did it…step forward" no one moved, Snape smirked "Well, luckily I have placed veritaserum in each one of your drinks" Ginny stopped drinking in horror Neville and Luna hadn't yet touched their drinks…but for Ginny it was too late. "Now, who painted that?" Ginny felt her body rising, _no_ she urged herself _don't do it, don't say anything,_ and her voice said in a barely audible whisper

"I did" everyone turned and stared, Snape smirked

"Surprise, surprise" he said sarcastically "the little Weasley, well follow me, I have some more questions I need to ask you" and he left the hall reluctantly Ginny followed, Seamus stared at her in shock as she was led out the hall. He hadn't realised it was her who had done it…she never gave up…

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note- Please review! :)<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Ginny took three deep breaths as she entered her headmaster's office; he calmly sat down behind his desk

"Take a seat" he said calmly indicating to a chair in front of him "Well, Miss Weasley, I must insist you drink this" he pushed a glass of pumpkin juice towards her, she snorted

"Really?" she asked raising an eyebrow "You expect me to just drink it?" he smiled grimly

"Well, unless you want me to force it down your throat, then yes" Ginny glared at him, she knew there was no way of getting away from it, she sighed and took a large gulp from the glass. She placed the empty glass on the desk and turned to face Snape for the questioning. He grinned, a wicked thing, that spread across his grey face

"Now, where is Harry Potter?"

"I don't know"

"What is Harry Potter doing?"

"Fighting" Ginny replied with a grin, Snape frowned and pulled out his wand and started fiddling with it

"How is he fighting?"

"I don't know" Ginny was pleased, she couldn't answer any of his questions, and it was frustrating him, he turned and spat at her

"Don't grin like that you foolish girl! Do you realise how much trouble you have caused?" Ginny grinned even more

"Good" she replied

"Good?" Ginny realised her mistake as her smile slipped off her lips "You insufferable little…little...whore!" he yelled smacking her hard across the face, he took a few deep breaths and finally said

"What is your relationship with Harry Potter?" Ginny face fell, she couldn't tell him

"He…he is my brothers best friend" she said, avoiding the whole truth

"Tell me everything" Ginny gulped

"Harry and I… dated in my 5th year" she told him taking a deep breath "he broke up with me at the end of last year"

"Why?" Ginny didn't want to tell him that, not at all

"Because I was at risk if I dated him" and she added bitterly "Well, according to him"

"Do you love him?" Ginny shut her eyes

"Yes"

"Does he love you?" Ginny thought back to that kiss in the kitchen before Bill and Fleur's wedding

"Yes" knowing it was true. Snape stood there grinning; he had found it, Harry Potter's weakness. He got up and quickly walked round his desk, Ginny got up as well and backed away from him eyeing his wand careful not to make any sudden movement that might lead to him attacking. She slowly backed towards the door, but Snape simply flicked his wand and locked it

"Now, Miss Weasley, you are to come with me" he took her forearm and dragged her towards hid=s fire place

"No" she cried "NO!" she tried to pull away but he just tightened his grip and threw her into the fire place, stepping in after her he touched his dark mark and threw some floo powder in the fire, they disappeared.

* * *

><p>Ginny stumbled out of the fire place and looked up, in front of her was a drawing room filled with a semi-circle of death eaters surrounding the fire place<p>

"So" came a cold, drawling voice "this is Harry Potter's weakness?" a grin spread across the snake like face..._oh merlin_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Ginny pulled away from Snape, desperately looking for an escape…but she could not find one, anywhere! The room was large and had light walls, but the light cast from the closed curtains made the walls look grey, the drapes covering the windows was long and black and Ginny realised glancing around the room that there was only one door…no escape. She spun round looking at Snape in horror, seeing the sick smile spread across his face sickened her. She backed away, trying not to let her tears come, she carried on moving back only to be grabbed by another; his grip was stronger than Snape's and he seemed to be trying to cause her pain. The man span her round and she found herself looking into the cold black eyes of Fenrir Greyback. He hadn't been this close to her since he helped burn down the Burrow last year, then he had come close to catching her. Ginny prayed, with all her heart, that he wouldn't remember her.

"Good to see you again" he said wickedly to her his grip tightening around her waist.

"Go to hell!" she screamed, spitting in his face, she began struggling madly.

"Shut it Bitch" he replied menacingly, his grip tightening around her; she felt her ribs crack and gasped out in pain. Greyback smirked at her, his grip tightening even more.

"You've seen this girl before Greyback?" asked Voldermort, his voice filled the room everyone stopped, stock still when he spoke.

"Yes, my Lord, this is the one I informed you of," he forced Ginny to look towards Voldermort "the one Potter fought for when we burnt down the Weasleys home." Ginny tried not to show her fear, but she knew it wasn't working.

"Ah…so she is a Weasley" he grinned menacingly "obvious enough by her fiery red hair…and reason enough to punish her" the death eaters laughed around her. Voldermort gave a slight wave of his hand and the semi-circle turned into a complete circle. Greyback dragged Ginny into the middle of it and threw her to the ground.

"You are Ginerva Molly Weasley, correct?" this was said by a man standing beside Voldermort, he was tall and muscular but was balding and all his hair was grey, his eyes were ice cold and scared Ginny deeply. She didn't answer; she wouldn't say anything. After a few minutes he said in anger "Answer me girl! NOW!" still she did not answer, the man's anger reaching his limit he walked menacingly forward and screamed "CRUCIO!" she felt the pain sear through her body and screamed. There was no escaping the pain "It will stop when you answer the question" he said, but Ginny could barely speak through the curse, eventually she managed to gasp

"Yes!" immediately the curse stopped, Ginny breathed a sigh of relief.

"Now, you will answer our questions, or face the consequences" Ginny looked up at him, she hadn't even realised she had fell to the floor, she pushed herself onto her knees and gave a small nod, hanging her head. "Good" he smirked at her "We now your family was a part of the Order of the Phoenix, what are the Orders next moves?"

"I don't know" she whispered "I was not allowed in any meetings"

"So, the Order is still fighting?"

"I don't know" she whispered again "I haven't had contact with them since I returned to Hogwarts"

"Hmm…you don't seem to know much" he said thoughtfully "but the Order was still together four months ago, correct?" Ginny felt her heart sinking, she had to lie.

"No, we hadn't had any meetings, and had barely made contact" she replied firmly, hoping she had fooled everyone.

"The girl lies" cam a cold sharp voice, Ginny had almost forgotten he was sitting there "and if she does so again" he casually flicked his wand and Ginny felt pain like never before, Voldermort's crutiatous curse was so much worse "She will be punished by me" the curse lifted and Ginny shifted back onto her knees.

"I will ask again, where the Order together four months ago?" Ginny shut her eyes, begging her family to forgive her, begging the Order to forgive her.

"Yes" her voice was barely audible, the man questioning her smiled slightly.

"And your family is involved in the Order, don't deny it, and would…be easily convinced to stop…rebelling?" Ginny was confused by what he had said, she frowned slightly.

"No…no, there isn't much that would stop them fighting…" she answered uncertainly

"Really?" he said his smile becoming wider "Isn't there anything you can think of?"

"No…nothing at all…" she said thinking about it for a few seconds.

"Really, you can't think of anything? Because I think we have a guarantee that, your family at least, will obey us" Suddenly it dawned upon Ginny what they meant.

"No" she said "No, they wouldn't, not for me" even when she said it she knew it was a lie, her family was very close (not counting Percy) and would do anything for each other.

"I thought we had agreed no lying?" Voldermort said raising his wand "Crucio" he said lazily and Ginny was engulfed in pain, she screamed out for it to stop, she begged and only after several minutes did he release her from the pain. "Continue" he said as if he hadn't done anything other than merely ask a question during class. Ginny couldn't see how Harry had been so unfortunate to meet him face to face many a time. She curled up on the floor, praying that she wouldn't suffer again tonight.

"Have you made any contact with Potter or any of his accomplish?" she was asked

"No"

"And you and Potter were in a relationship?" he smirked at saying this, as if it was humorous.

"Yes"

"Hmm…and you still '_love_' him?" he asked smirking even more.

"Yes" she whispered back tears stinging her eyes, she heard cackling laugh and Bellatrix said in a mimicked baby voice

"Oh, poor redhead woves Potter! Oh poor baby!" the death eaters laughed even harder and Ginny blushed deeply.

"And, you believe, he has the same feelings to you?" she couldn't do anything but answer.

"Yes…I think so" a tear slipped from her eye, causing the laughter to restart, when Voldermort's clear voice cut through the laughter

"Someone, take her down to the dungeons" the laughter had now stopped "How about you, Draco? After all you are familiar with our guest." Ginny hadn't even realised he was there until now he came out of the shadows and firmly grabbed her arm, pulling her roughly off the ground. As soon as she was up he put his arm tight around her waist holding her body to his.

"Don't touch me, Malfoy!" she hissed at him, but he only pulled her closer to him.

"We don't want you getting lost do we?" he said quietly "This is a very large house, and you are without a wand." The thought of not having a wand made Ginny feel uneasy. She had never been left as defenceless as now.

Malfoy threw her to the floor of a cold dark room, the smell of rot and damp filled her nostrils; it sickened her. Malfoy then pulled out his wand and with a small flick chains clamped onto Ginny's hands and feet, securing her to the wall. Before leaving Malfoy turned round and backhanded Ginny hard across the face, the force made her head hit the wall and she tasted blood trickling on her cheek. Malfoy was wearing a thick silver ring with the Slytherin serpent emblazed on it. He left without a word, leaving Ginny to her thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note- Hope you liked it! I'm not quite sure what is going to happen in the next chapter, so that'll be a surprise for all of us ;) x<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

_You're a coward_ Ginny thought to herself miserably, she had given them everything they had wanted. She had let her family down, she had let Harry down. Now they were using her as a 'guarantee' that the Order wouldn't fight, she had no idea how they would prove to her family she was there, but she knew it wasn't their style to just send pictures…it would be cruel and barbaric, she knew it would.

"You're a coward Ginny" she hissed thumping her fists against the hard brick wall. She carried on hitting the wall until her hands were raw and bleeding. She was trying so hard not to cry, not to be weak. She thought of her mother, her father, Bill, Charlie, George, Fred, Ron, Hermione, she even thought of Percy but most of her thoughts were directed at Harry. What was he doing know? Where was he now? Would she ever see him again? The thought of never seeing Harry again scared her more than Voldermort himself, after hours of waiting for someone, or something, to come she allowed sleep to conquer her, knowing now that no one seemed to be coming. Her dreams took her away from the dark dungeon…

"_Hey Ginny" Harry whispered to me, his hand gently taking mine. He pulled me close to him and kissed me passionately, I returned it just as equally. _

"_Hey Harry" I whispered back, then he sat carelessly down and pulled me into his lap, we stared over the beautiful lake at Hogwarts, it was glorious. I had never been so happy. I snuggled deeper into Harry's arms kissing his neck lovingly. But this time he did not return my love, getting up he roughly threw me to the ground._

"_How could you do that to me?" he asked "I thought you cared" his anger was rising "I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME" his cry destroyed me_

"_I do" I said weakly clutching his arm, but he easily threw me to the ground._

"_You betrayed us, you betrayed us all" he turned to leave and suddenly mother was in front of me, weeping. _

"_How could you?" she said crying in to her hanky, and then she turned into her father. He had a bright red face and was absolutely fuming._

"_YOU BETRAYER" he yelled, one by one my family turned their backs on me, rejecting my love and then when Ron and Hermione disappeared Harry returned_

"_You see?" he asked "No one loves you" he turned and left again calling back "and I will never love you again" _

Ginny was woken from her dreams by a man in a long dark cloak, she was drenched in sweat and her face was wet from the tears she had cried. Standing over was the man who had questioned her yesterday, he looked at her for a few minutes, and then slowly bent down so he was leaning over her.

"You need to toughen up" he smirked at her "You'll never survive" Ginny looked at him, he was different from the other death eaters, but she just didn't know how…

"Who are you?" she managed to croak out, her throat was sore and her head still throbbed from earlier.

"I'm…no one." he said simply, but this did not satisfy Ginny.

"What's your name?" she saw a small smile, at least she thought she did.

"Ha, you're imprisoned by death eaters and you want to know my name? Alright, I'm Blackwood." He then took her arm and gently pulled her off the ground "I'm your guard" he pushed her in front of him. "Bellatrix needs you." Ginny stopped abruptly.

"What? No…no, I won't go!" she started backing away from him, fear filling her.

"Oh yes you will" he growled grabbing her hair and pinning her to the wall "else you will be sorry, trust me." Ginny was so shocked at his sudden change of mood that she didn't know what to do, she just stared at him. He continued walking, towing Ginny behind him. They walked for about twenty minutes around the same house until they came to a door painted black; a green snake was painted on the front of the door. Blackwood pushed open the door throwing Ginny through and then entered after her, slamming the door shut. The room was dark and a green fire was lit at one end, Bellatrix was standing in the middle of the room, in her hand she held a chain. When she saw Ginny a mad grin spread across her face.

"So the pretty girly has come back for more fun!" she stepped in front of Ginny looking straight into her eyes, Ginny did not back away and stood her ground, this was a bad move. "You think you could fight me?" Bellatrix spat at Ginny but still she didn't move. Bellatrix growled and then suddenly "CRUCIO!" Ginny had not seen the curse coming and fell to the ground it lasted less than a minute, but still hurt immensely. "Remember whose in-charge" Bellatrix said pulling her up, as she pulled Ginny up two dozen death eaters in masks came in. "Good our escort is here." Ginny was pulled to the fireplace.

"Where are we going?" she asked, eying the fireplace as if it might explode at any moment.

"We are going to make sure your family know we have you…and see how we can hurt their baby girl!" she said in joy, and dragged Ginny into the fireplace they flooed away one after the other, eventually leaving a room with only Blackwood in, to himself he whispered

"What should I do?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors Note- Hope you enjoy, sorry for the long description just needed to give you some details on family, hope it isn't too confusing!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

Mrs Weasley was washing in her kitchen; she didn't know how muggles lived without magic, when they had been placed under house arrest their wands had been taken. Now they had two guards who would come up every now and then to check on them. With the whole family (minus Ginny, Ron and Percy), including a few cousins, under one roof there was barely room for anyone. They had started eating in the living room, as they could fit more chairs in there and the children had to share rooms. Bill was being especially helpful and keeping everything in order. Normally Mrs Weasley loved a full house, she loved looking after her children, but when she had discovered she was no longer allowed to see Ginny, her baby girl, she could hardly stand it. Now her children looked after her.

"Hey mum" said Charlie; he hadn't liked coming home, mainly for the fact that he had to leave his glorious dragons behind in Romania.

"Hello Charlie dear" she gave him a half-hearted smile "Sleep well?" he shrugged, he had also not liked having to share rooms with George and Fred, who still liked their practical jokes. Molly gave a slight smile. "Anyway go tell everyone breakfast is ready." She asked. Today breakfast was eggs, bacon, tomatoes and mushrooms, even without magic Mrs Weasley was still a very skilled cook. Charlie came back a few minutes later followed by a flow of ginger hair and Fleur's blonde hair, which was falling lusciously down her back. Five cousins where staying along with Mr Weasleys brother, Henry, and wife, Rose. Their cousins Jake, 18, Lucy, 18 (Jake and Lucy were twins), were rather like Fred and George, into jokes. Unlike Matthew, 19, who preferred studying but Kelly, Matthew's twin, was very relaxed much like her older brother Will, who was very like Bill but preferred short hair, Will was 21. They had all been forced into house arrest when they had argued out against their Cousins being arrested. They had one day a week to go get food, Mr Weasley, Bill, Henry Weasley and Will all worked from home as they all had jobs that could be owled to their work. George and Fred still had the joke shop, which Lee Jordan was running for them; it was still very successful even if the Voldermort jokes had stopped. They earned a fair bit of money from that. As they all sat down for their breakfast the front door burst open, in walked Jenkins, he was one of their guards and behind him came a couple of dozen of death eaters. Mr Weasley stood up sharply.

"What is it we can do for you?" he asked straining to be polite.

"Well, Weasel, you have had a request to come to Diagon Alley, there is a show on." He looked at the whole family and his lip curled in disgust "He wants all of you."

"Will we come back?" asked Bill bluntly.

"Probably" said the death eater "As long as you don't cause any trouble" he casually went and stood behind Fleur's chair, leaning on the back rest. Bill quickly stood up.

"Ok" said Will "let's get going then" deciding not to let his cousin get himself killed.

"Good idea" said Jenkins who took Fleur's arm and pushed her in front of him, each Weasley found themselves with a death eater shadowing them. They all apparated into diagon alley, next to them they saw a raised platform, the platform was surrounded by hard wooden benches, the Weasleys crammed onto them and they were surrounded by death eaters, except in front of them so they still had a clear view of the platform. After a few minutes a bright light appeared and on the platform appeared two dozen death eaters, they hopped off the platform and moments later Bellatrix appeared holding Ginny firmly by the hair. Mrs Weasley gasped in horror, Charlie and both Mr Weasleys stood up, Will and Bill quickly pulled them back down.

"Oh what a lovely sight, almost all the weasels united" Bellatrix snickered "Tell me, how much do you love your baby sister?" she asked Charlie who had stood up again, his face was turning redder and redder.

"You leave her alone you bitch" he snapped, Bellatrix only laughed.

"Well…maybe if you answer the question" she put her wand across Ginny's throat "I will."

"I love her more then you could ever imagine" He said simply "and when you hurt her, we will seek revenge, know that." Charlie said, Ginny was surprised he wasn't normally the kind to speak up.

"Well then I guess I better watch out!" she laughed hysterically and threw Ginny to the floor, pointing her wand at her she screamed "CRUCIO!" Ginny withered in pain. She screamed and screamed but it did not stop.

"NO!" cried Fred

"STOP IT!" George screamed

"We'll do anything" they both said in unison, falling to their knees.

"Anything?" Bellatrix asked.

"Yes" said Mrs Weasley "anything."

"No, mum, no" Ginny cried out frantically "DON'T LISTEN TO HER!"

"I'm sorry Ginny, but you're my baby, I can't just let them hurt you." Mrs Weasley whispered.

"Good good" Bellatrix smirked "Now, you and your friend sat the Order have to stop, we find out you haven't and your baby girl will pay, badly!" Bellatrix turned back to Ginny and said "and you, my dear, have to keep quiet, else they have wasted their time on nothing, you see I have to punish you for speaking without permission" she raised her wand to restart the torture. Ginny shut her eyes and focused on happy memories, her family, quiditch, Luna, Neville, Hermione and…Harry…she left her body and returned to the time she and Harry had first kissed, leaving the torture behind…


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Hermione sat massaging the back of her neck; it had been a very stressful few days. Ron was getting grumpier every day, Harry was more restless and each day, though they searched and searched, they seemed to be getting further and further away from finding the weapon Harry needed. One thing they were all certain on was that it was to do with love. Hermione had spent all of the last two weeks looking through uncommon books she had taken from the school's library; she had taken them from the restricted section, with Dumbledore's permission. She had looked through many such as: _The Powers of Emotion _by Henry Radar, _Powers to Destroy _by Gillian McHeath, _How to Destroy Evil: Book One_ by Patricia Fennel, _How to Destroy Evil: Book Two_ by Patricia Fennel and _Emotions and How to Use Them_ by Wilfred Anderson. Hermione had read them through about twenty times, each! Now she was running out of ideas as to where this weapon might be. They had got all their information from books Hermione had studied from before they had left. Hermione started sobbing quietly, they were finished.

"Hermione" Ron stepped stiffly out the tent, seeing her in tears he quickly ran to her aid "Hermione, what is it? What's wrong?" he asked, even when Ron was grumpy he cared deeply about Hermione.

"We're finished" she sobbed back "I have no idea where we could go next, and I don't even know what we are looking for!" Hermione's tears became thicker.

"Don't worry Hermione" he put his arm around her and held her close to his chest "We'll find it, we will win." He looked at her and gently wiped away a tear with his thumb "We won't stop looking" At that point Harry came out of the tent, in his hand he held a small photo album, he carefully flicked through the pages, and smiling he grinned down at Ron and Hermione.

"I think I know where we need to go." He said this with certainty

"Where?" asked a still sniffing Hermione.

"Well…don't freak out, but I was thinking…Hogsmede…" he let his sentence trail off waiting for Hermione's reaction.

"What?" she said looking up in shock "Are you mad?" Why would it be there?"

"Well…" Harry sighed "I was looking at my parents photos and they're all almost in Hogsmede…they seem so happy. I was thinking it might be there, if this weapon is purely about me, and not You Know Who, then well…yeah." He finished lamely.

"Well" said Ron "if we go at night, and under the invisibility cloak, then we should be fine." He said, before Hermione could object.

In the end Harry and Ron won. They started planning their trip to Hogsmede; they were never going to be able to succeed without the right preparation.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Ginny was huddled up in the corner of her cell, when she heard the door creak open in slipped Blackwood stepped towards her slowly closing the door.<p>

"Ginerva" he whispered, no one had called her by her name, she had been girl or weasel, it surprised her being called Ginerva "Are you alright?" his voice was soft and caring, not like his earlier mood. Slowly Ginny shook her head letting a tear escape.

"I want my family." She buried her head into her knees crying silently. Uncertainty Blackwood stepped forward and sitting down beside her he cradled her in his arms, Ginny was too weak to do anything and eventually she relaxed.

"I'll try and help you" he whispered "I promise." Ginny had found a light in the dark, a beam of hope that lifted her mood. Blackwood carefully extracted a bottle from his coat and glancing back at the door he lifted it to Ginny's lips.

"This will help with the pain." When she had finished he swiftly went to stuff the bottle away, but just as he was doing it the door was flung open and Snape walked in.

"Blackwood, why have you been so..." Snape caught site of the bottle in his hand "What have you given her?" he said pulling his wand swiftly out from under his cloak and pointing it at Blackwood's chest. "And remember I am a very skilled at legilimency." Blackwood knew there was no chance of fooling Snape, he sighed deeply.

"It's a pain draught, the girl needs it." He said in a firm voice, he was not afraid if he was killed at least he died doing the right thing. Snape stood looking at him for a minute or so. Then his gaze turned to the small girl curled up on the floor her ginger hair so bright and fiery, it reminded him of the little Lily Evans he had known. _No_ he told himself _don't think of her, it will only hurt more_, the reason Snape had returned to Voldermort was because he was angry, angry at himself, angry at everyone, he was so mad about Lily's death that he had turned his back on the world. He remember how kind she had been how caring, how she never let him down. Snape stared at Ginny for a few minutes, and then realized something, this girl did not deserve this she was good, kind and loving. Just like Lily. In that instant he knew Lily would have hated him for what he was doing, he knew what he needed to do…

"You will need to attend occlumency lessens with me, if you wish to remain here to tend for the girl." Ginny gaped at Snape, he had not said that! But he had and Ginny now had two rays of light, two angels, if they could be called that, guiding her out of the dark. "But be warned the Dark Lord may want to hurt the girl, we cannot stop him, we must let him and tend to the girl afterwards, is that clear?" Snape's voice was demanding.

"Yes and…thank you." Snape and Blackwood had never seen eye to eye before now. "When do I start learning occlumency?"

"Now." Replied Snape, and for over an hour they sat there learning occlumency, Ginny was taught it too, in case Voldermort came snooping…


	13. Chapter 13

**Authors Note- This chapter is going to tell you a bit of what's going on at Hogwarts :)**

* * *

><p>Neville sat at the Gryffindor table in the great hall; Hogwarts had become even darker since Ginny had been taken. No one knew the real reason Ginny was taken, some rumours had been flying around, Lavender Brown said it was because she dueled Snape in his office, and then added that the Carrows may have been involved. Ernie Macmillian said that she wasn't taken but had run away, and was now with Harry, well most likely with Harry. Neville didn't believe any of these, he knew it wasn't because she caused trouble else Neville would have left long ago. Neville was very lonely at the moment; he and Luna had been keeping the DA going, but the other week Luna was attacked, a group of death Eaters went for her as she went to Herbology. Luckily Seamus had jumped in and, very impressively, knocked out other half of them. Luna managed to get away from them, but they had no idea where she was. Also the room of requirement had stopped letting the DA enter, so they had to start sneaking into the forest using Weasleys Wizards Temporary Invisibility Juice, it made the drinker invisible for about twenty minutes but they really only went translucent. Neville got a deal from Lee Jordan when he found out what it was for and got most of it for free. After a few minutes of daydreaming Seamus came and sat down glumly next to Neville.<p>

"Alright mate?" Neville asked.

"Eh" replied Seamus "Ok." Seamus had been oddly glum since Luna disappeared and the truth was Seamus had started really enjoying Luna's company. She made him laugh and was very loyal to all her friends. When her father had been taken to st mungos Seamus had helped her and talked to her about everything, they had become close friends. Suddenly the doors burst open, by the looks of things the Carrows had found Seamus (who had taken over for Luna) and Neville's stunt, they were covered from head to toe in Weasleys Wizards Itching Goo, and it was bright orange and let out a terrible smell. Both Carrows came straight towards Neville and Seamus. They both hastily stood up.

"You…You BRATS!" yelled Alecto "WE'LL TEACH YOU!" and, whilst furiously scratching their backs, they raised their wands. Neville and Seamus quickly made a dash for it; they found themselves being chased by the Carrows and a small group of Slytherins. Neville had no idea where he was going, only that he had to get away. Seamus was just following Neville, praying he would lead them to safety. As they tore around the corridors they shot various non-verbal spells behind them. They had practiced them at DA meetings. Without knowing it Neville ran towards the room of requirement, the Carrows were still down the other corridor, and suddenly the doors appeared. Without stopping to think Neville ran into the room closely followed by Seamus. As they stood panting they saw Luna step out from a small door at the back of the room, the room had three hammocks and two separate doors; it also had a large passage hidden behind a painting of Hogwarts. Seamus ran towards Luna pulling her into a tight hug, and then when he had released her Neville hugged her.

"So what have you been doing Luna? How did you get here?" asked Seamus (his mood brightening already)

"Well, I just ran passed here and it appeared, I guess I really needed it." She said simply "Now when I need food I use the passage behind the painting and go see Aberforth."

"Aberforth?" asked Neville.

"Yes, he's Dumbledore's brother" they still were a bit confused so she added "and he runs the Hog's Head." Seamus and Neville nodded their heads to show that they now understood.

"Ok, but I think we need to get the message out that this is here" said Seamus "I mean, so many kids need to get away, especially those supporting Harry." The others nodded in agreement, they had to do that.

"Me and Seamus will go out and meet the DA, Luna you send a message with my coin" said Neville handing it over "tell them to meet us…in the forest and to bring clothes and plenty of Invisibility Juice." Luna nodded and took the coin, she started on the message straight away. Seamus and Neville left as soon as she was finished with the message. As they ran down the corridors towards their common room, they had decided to pick up some stuff, they ran into McGonagall.

"What are you doing?" she whispered "I heard you got away?"

"We did, but we have found somewhere, a hiding place…" Seamus replied; McGonagall's eyes widened.

" We are going to take other there…" added Neville.

"Well hurry up, I'll keep the Carrows away from…where?" she said quickly.

"The forest and the seventh floor." said Seamus as they continued running.

* * *

><p>They now had everything they needed and where sitting in the forest, few people where there. Cho Chang, Colin Creevey, Dennis Creevey, Amelia Bones and some other members of the DA sat translucent in the forest, they didn't say a word. After half an hour everyone started arriving, and half an hour later everyone was ready, they drank more Invisibility Juice and started on their way back to the room of requirement. As they reached the seventh corridor they heard a commotion from downstairs, it was McGonagall.<p>

"Amycus, Alecto!" she cried "STUDENTS IN THE FOREST!" Neville stood shocked, and then he realised it was to get them out the castle; grinning he turned to Seamus who had the same grin on his face "I think they are Dumbledore's Army!" they heard heavy footsteps running down the stairs and out the door, when they faded they made no hesitation in hurrying to the room of requirement. Bursting through the door they found Luna anxiously waiting for them.

"Thank merlin it went ok!" she said flinging her arms round Seamus and then Neville then everyone else.

"All thanks to McGonagall" whispered Neville "I hope she'll be ok when they find out we're not there…" Everyone had the same thought on their mind, praying she would be ok Seamus pushed the thought out of his mind and decided that they would need to organise everything: who would get food, sleeping arrangements and how they would continue fighting…


	14. Chapter 14

**Authors Note- Hope you enjoy this chapter, decided the story had to finish soon. So this chapter is the start of the end, don't worry there will be some more! :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 14<p>

Harry, Ron and Hermione were ready. They had been preparing for four days, now they had the invisibility cloak, wands, they each had been transfigured to gain a new identity: Ron had long brown hair and a small goatee, also his eyes were grey now, Harry had blonde hair, no scar and a beard and Hermione had black hair that fell down way past her waist her eyes were now a bright blue. They had prepared themselves as much as they could, now, it was time.

They all huddled together under the invisibility cloak; their feet showed now they had grown, they were going at night so felt sure they would not be noticed. The plan was to get there at night and search in the early morning, so they didn't look to suspicious.

"Everyone ready?" asked Harry.

"Yes." Replied Ron and Hermione, and with that one word they were gone.

They felt the air loosen around them, they had arrived. Glancing around the alley Harry thought it had gone successfully until a loud, blaring alarm sounded. BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! It repeated urgently, Harry's gaze fell on Ron and Hermione, and that was the problem. They had lost their fake identities and so had Harry. Panic rose inside all of them.

"Ok, ok." Hermione kept whispering. "We should...we could..." she was lost in panic.

"We need to move" said Ron urgently "come on." He gave Hermione a gentle shove and they all shuffled away from the alley. As they came out onto the main road they saw a large group of snatchers, and some death eaters, spread out across the village.

"Spread out" said one man, who seemed to be in charge "it's Potter." They all spread out and occasionally called out:

"Come out Potter"

"You can't hide!"

"We'll find you, and you'll pay dearly!" Harry ignored the cries and carried on moving, just as he was walking past an old pub something jumped under his feet, he tripped and cried out. Amazingly the cloak stayed on, but now everyone was coming their way. Slowly the door creaked open and a small whisper came out.

"In here boy, I know you're there." Without thinking twice Harry dragged Ron and Hermione in, the snatchers didn't notice as they were too far away to see the door open and close. When they were deep in the house they ripped of the cloak and looked at their saviour he was old and had a long white beard and the same coloured hair, his eyes were blue and piercing like…

"Dumbledore?" whispered Ron who was standing back in the shadows behind Harry.

"Ai, that be me Aberforth Dumbledore, but then I guess you'd be talking 'bout my holy brother!" he said, obviously he wasn't fond of Albus.

"Oh...err...sorry…" mumbled Ron quickly. Harry hadn't heard any of this he was glancing around the dark room; he had a strange feeling inside him. The sound of phoenix's singing was filling his ears, a calming sensation filled, it was…peculiar.

"It's here." He said, turning to face Ron and Hermione. "Somewhere in this room" turning to face Aberforth he asked "did you know my parents? Did they come here often?"

"Ai, I knew them, best blinkin customers I ever had!" he said enthusiastically.

"Good…good…Can we look around? We're looking for…something." Aberforth frowned slightly, and then sighed reluctantly.

"Alright, but don't go messing anything about!" he said as they started rummaging around.

Harry heard the singing rising and the feeling become stronger, glancing around he saw something, a small picture. Moving silently was the sea, it was beautiful. Harry slowly edged towards and gently stroked the frame. Suddenly it burst forward leaving a small hole in the wall. Aberforth gasped in shock and Ron and Hermione quickly ran to Harry who was already digging into the hole, he rummaged around for a few minutes and then, finally, pulled out a small box. Opening up the box he saw two sets of wand decorations. Not many witches or wizards used wand decorations, Lucius was known for having a snake head for his decoration. These were gold, and when Harry slotted it onto his wand it spiralled down the handle, it had the appearance of leaves and vines entwined together and fitted perfectly onto Harry's wand, he looked in the box and saw, other than the other decoration, a picture, carefully removing it from the box he stared at his mother and father. His father had the same decoration he had on his wand, and his mother the other. They were both casting spells in the Gryffindor common room, they looked roughly eighteen. Harry smiled and let a single tear escape. Smiling he showed the picture of his laughing parents to Hermione and Ron.

"This is it." He said simply.

"Who gets the other one?" asked Hermione, Harry thought it was rather obvious.

"Well Ginny, of course" he smiled "So we need to get to the castle to give it to her, soon!" he said turning to Aberforth.

"Well that be a pointless errand and a fools one, seeing as the girl isn't there anymore!" Harry's heart fell, Ginny was gone! They had taken Ginny!

"Who took her!" demanded Ron.

"Well death eaters, of course!" replied Aberforth. Harry fell to the ground the world ran in slow motion, he barely noticed a blonde girl climbing out of a passage behind a painting of a young girl. The girl moved towards him, her blue eyes came into to focus.

"Luna." Harry croaked out. "What did they do to her? To Ginny?" his eyes were full of sorrow, but behind it all was anger, and it was about to erupt.

"I'm sorry Harry" Luna hung her head "Snape…snipe took her to his office and…and we never saw her again." Her voice was barely above a whisper, a single tear fell to the floor. Harry had reached his limit. Pushing himself off the floor he went to the door. Aberforth, seeing his intentions, blocked the door.

"Going up there won't help." He looked at Ron for help.

"He's right mate, we need a plan." He turned to Hermione who shakily nodded.

"I can take you to Hogwarts, they won't notice." By 'they' she meant the Carrows.

"Ok" Harry turned to face Luna "let's go!" and with that they all climbed through the opening behind the painting, Hermione with some help from Ron, and stated down the passage. It was dark and damp, every now and then there were a few torches lighting the way.

* * *

><p>Luna was at front and the first to reach their destination on their silent trek. It hadn't taken long, but had seemed to go on forever. As Luna carefully opened the door he heard the chatter of his fellow class mates, they all carried on talking until Harry came to the portrait hole, everyone fell silent and turned slowly to face him, then arms came from everywhere, hugging Harry, slapping him on the back and Ron and Hermione were greeted exactly the same way. When the noise had died down everyone turned to look at Harry. He stood in silence for a few minutes.<p>

"So" said Seamus loudly "What's the plan?" Harry frowned, plan? "When do we kick Snape out of Hogwarts!" when he said this a few cheers were heard.

"Well…"said Hermione awkwardly.

"Err…" said Ron nervously.

"I'm here for Ginny." Harry said coolly walking towards the door. As he was reaching for the handle Neville burst in.

"They now about Harry!" he panted as he became solid (he had taken Invisibility Juice) everyone gasped but Harry had a plan forming in his mind. "Snape's called a assembly, he wants all students present an-"

"I've got a plan." Harry interrupted, he knew how to get Ginny back and please all his friends "Do you have anyway of contacting people?" Harry glanced around the room for any form of radio.

"No, but we can go to Ab" said Luna quickly "I'll go who should I contact?" Harry thought for only a second.

"Lupin, Kingsley, Tonks, ANY of the Weasley family and…any old Hogwarts student who remains faithful to Dumbledore" thinking Harry added "and ask Aberforth if anyone in Hogsmede will fight, we need everyone we can get." at this everyone's faces split into grins.

"Yes, we're kicking them out!"

"Long live Dumbledore!"

"Down with Snape" people called out. At this Harry grinned, he would save Ginny, no matter what.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15- **warning, this chapter contains traces of adult content.**

Ginny sat shivering violently; she had suffered badly from her latest torture. She had been tortured countless times since the day Snape and Blackwood started helping her, Blackwood had tried to help but just didn't have the potion skills necessary, so she waited for Snape. He played his part well, Blackwood was now a fully able Occlumens, and Ginny could block many people from her mind fairly well…even Snape.

Voldermort was furious, Harry Potter had been in Hogsmede and HADN'T been caught, and many had paid for making that mistake. A thought came to his mind, now was the time to use the girl. He sat up straighter on his throne.

"Greyback, please will you bring us the girl, she is needed." Greyback grinned

Ginny was being nursed by Blackwood just when the door burst open Greyback came in. For a minute his face was frozen in shock, and then it spread into an evil grin.

"Well, well, well, the Knight in shining armour?" he caught Blackwood by his throat and shook him violently. Greyback had pulled his wand out of his back pocket and tied up Blackwood, then he turned to Ginny.

"The Dark Lord thought I might kill you if I got to close, but now he knows I won't, as you are finally needed." He picked her up, and she started struggling madly.

"NO NO" she screamed "I won't be taken, not without a fight!" Greyback snarled he hit her hard then pushing her chin back ran his tongue along her delicate throat.

"If there was a fight, you might not make it out alive." Ginny swallowed as he swung her over his shoulder and levitated Blackwood up the stairs. He took them to the front door of the manor.

"Our Lord wishes to see you outside, he acquires your assistance now."

"He isn't my lord!" she spat at his back. When they got outside a large group of Death Eaters stood with Voldermort at the front.

"Why is Blackwood bounded?" he asked suspicion in his cold voice. Greyback bowed causing Ginny to slip off his shoulder and onto the floor, she was bounded instantly.

"He was healing the girl, my Lord." Voldermort walked slowly towards Blackwood.

"Well, he is not of use to me anymore!" and he raised his wand to strike, a grin came across Blackwood's face, and with a pop he disappeared "WHAT! You didn't take his wand!" he yelled turning to Greyback whose face had fallen. He fell to the floor in pain as the curse struck him.

"Sorry, my Lord, my humble apologies." He whimpered after the torture finished.

"Forget it, just…hurt the girl" he sat down in a throne that had appeared "She needs to be in the right…condition for her boyfriend." Ginny's heart stopped, they were using her against Harry this time.

Greyback lifted his hand and hit her, for hours the physical beating continued. He clawed her skin, he pulled her hair and he bit her neck and arms and legs. She was soaked in blood by the end.

"Good, now we need something of hers for Potter, but what?" Greyback grinning a sickening grin.

"Something she is wearing" he looked Ginny up and down "how about her school robes?" Ginny was only wearing her school robes and her underwear, not even shoes they had been taken from her. She frantically moved backwards.

"Hm…that could work, you do the honours Greyback." He grinned

Catching Ginny by the hair, he reached for the buttons when…

"Actually, take her down to her cell to do it, and give her something else to wear I don't want a nude girl running around." Ginny felt a little relieved but of course didn't fancy Greyback undressing her.

"I-I'll do it, I'll get changed an-and give you m-my clothes!" she stammered out, but Voldermort only grinned.

"I like to remind you who's in charge, and this is the perfect way to do it!" he turned to Greyback "But…if I hear you have hurt her in anyway more serious than what I , that includes rape, you WILL regret it, I want to wait a bit longer before causing her any serious damage." Ginny's heart fell several feet; she knew what awaited her if she didn't get out, soon!

Ginny sat in her cell crying, she was wearing a small grey dress, it was cotton and itched like mad, it fell just below her ass and made her feel very uncomfortable around any of the me. Greyback had taken his time, when she was in her underwear he had pressed her to the wall and whispered

"Not long now." Before turning and walking away. She had quickly dressed letting her tears fall freely. She knew she was doomed.

Amycus was pacing his office, in an hour he would help Snape find out about Potter. Just as he was about to leave his office an eagle owl flew in through the window dropping a pastel then flying out. Picking it up he read the note and grinned, it read

_Amycus,_

_WHEN you find Potter give him this from us, tell him he'll be lucky to see her again!_

_Bellatrix_

Another note read

_Potter_

_You have let friends and family die for you, but are you willing to let her die? _

_Good_ thought Amycus they were scaring Potter out. Now they would see if he truly cared for the girl. He took a peek inside the envelope and grinned even more, he knew she wouldn't have been taken by Greyback, not yet. He tucked the package under his arm and left the room to find Alecto.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Harry glanced around his fellow students; he was walking towards the hall with a few member of Dumbledore's Army. Their plan was simple, harry would confront Snape and announce that they would fight and everyone else would come in and he hoped that some students might help them. He didn't expect much from the Slytherins, but one always dreamed. Harry was also fuming Luna had told him what had happened at the beginning of term, and he was determined to meet the Carrows and make sure that they couldn't hurt Ginny again.

They entered the hall and Harry saw everyone split into four groups at the front was Hufflepuff and Slytherin and behind Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. Harry took position at the back of Gryffindor with his head down, no one had realized who he was and with the heads blocking him from everyone's view he felt safe.

"Now, as some of you may be aware of by now, Harry Potter was sited in Hogsmede earlier today" a few gasps came from around the room and Harry heard his name echoed a hundred times "If any of you know anything about the whereabouts of Potter, I warn you if you don't bring forward this information you will be punished, severely. So I ask all of you, if you know where or have any idea where Potter is, step forward…now." His slow, drawling voice finished.

Taking a deep breath Harry slowly stepped out of the line and into the gap between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. Harry had planned on making a speech showing his calmness and he was going to ask about Ginny when he had finished but…

"How dare you!" he cried letting his anger flow "How dare you kill Dumbledore then take his place!" and he felt more anger rising "How dare you hurt my friends and the other students" he waved towards Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, and now his anger was erupting "AND HOW DARE YOU TAKE GINNY! YOU HURT DUMBLEDORE, YOU HURT MY FRIENDS BUT THE MOMENT YOU HURT GINNY YOU HAVE PUSHED YOUR LUCK TOO FAR! I WILL FIND HER AND YOU WILL PAY!" he finished. Everyone was staring at him in surprise. "AND I HAVE FRIENDS TO HELP ME!" the doors opened and in walked Lupin, Tonks, Kingsley, Mrs Weasley (both), Mr Weasley (both), Fred, George, Will, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Jake, Lucy, Matthew, Kelly, some other Weasley relatives with their fiery ginger hair, Mundungus (that surprised Harry), Aberforth, Luna, Neville, Seamus, the rest of the DA, the rest of the Order and…Percy. Percy had been furious when he had found out that Ginny had been taken, he had done everything to find out where she was but there was no way of finding her from the ministry.

Snape was in shock, he couldn't tell Harry anything because the Carrows were here and he doubted that Harry would be willing to listen so, reluctantly, Snape raised his wand. Harry shot jinx after jinx at him and Snape blocked them all. Harry sent fire spraying at him and the hem of Snape's robe caught fire, all the students pressed back against the walls avoiding any spells. In the instance Snape had to put out the fire Harry flourished his wand and Snape's shot out of his hand.

"Where is she?" Harry asked menacingly, he was prepared to kill for Ginny.

"He won't tell you Potter" Harry spun round, behind him stood the Carrows, Alecto was talking and Harry suddenly found Snape's wand shooting out of his hand back to Snape, Amycus had performed a difficult non-verbal charm to return possessions to their rightful owner. In the second it took Harry to turn around Snape was gone; he had flown out of the window in a cloud of black smoke.

"Who are you?" Harry spat at the Carrows, they grinned.

"I'm Alecto, no need to introduce yourself, we know who you are..." before she could finish her sentence Harry had shot a curse at her sending her crashing into the wall behind her. McGonagall quickly stepped forward and shot ropes at her. She was about to tie up Amycus but he quickly stunned her, luckily Aberforth caught her.

"That'll make you Amycus!" Harry said, at the same time non-verbally disarming him. He raised his hands.

"Now Potter, if you want your package I wouldn't be too hasty." He said smirking.

"What? Give it to me, now!" he raised his wand menacingly and pointed it at his heart. Amycus quickly throw over the package. Harry slowly picked it up, not lowering his wand.

"You'll be lucky to see her again Potter." Said Amycus, Harry had finished reading the note and finally lost complete control over his anger he shot a curse at Amycus and he shot across the room, landing with a sickening thud and blood started leaking from his forehead.

Harry slowly opened the package, his face whitened as he let it slip from his fingers. Ginny's school robes fell out and landed on the floor, the blood clearly on display. Mrs Weasley started sobbing, Arthur and the rest of the Weasley men reddened in anger. Harry turned to McGonagall who had been rennervated.

"Wake her up" he said quietly "I need to find out where Ginny is." Aberforth walked up to Harry, and pressed the box with the other wand decoration in into his hand. Harry nodded his thanks and turned to face Alecto. She was now awake "Where the hell is she?" he asked raising his wand.

"I won't tell you Potter!" she spat, Harry didn't care how he hurt any7one know he would do it for Ginny.

"Crucio" he said calmly as she started withering in pain. "It hurts more than his, doesn't it?" Alecto nodded and he stopped "Now, tell me where she is!" he shouted. Alecto looked up slowly and a sudden cold wind blow through the room.

"She'll be here, he would have brought her." Harry turned and left the room.

"Everyone, get ready, it's time to fight!" he shouted as he walked out. His mind set upon finding Ginny.

* * *

><p>Just as Harry walked out the room a man appeared, his arm was hacked off from the elbow, catching Harry by the front of his robes he said<p>

"Ginny…needs you…I…was…with her…I was…Death…Eater" he managed to rasp out, his breathing heavy and he was unsteady on his feet. Harry realized this man had helped Ginny. Quickly he helped him steady himself.

"Go to the hall, get someone to heal you." He said firmly. The man nodded shakily and Blackwood staggered towards the hall. _At least someone helped her_ he thought to himself as he ran outside.


	17. Chapter 17

**Authors Note- Sorry it took a while to update, had bad writers block! Not much happens in this chapter, but there are some surprises ;) Enjoy!**

Chapter 17

Luna stood by McGonagall, who was giving orders; she was daydreaming when a man staggered into the hall. He pushed past the students who were leaving, as soon as everyone realized how badly injured he was they stood aside, making a path form. Blackwood staggered aimlessly forward, his breathing deep and ragged.

"Please" he gasped falling to his knees "help!" Luna quickly ran forward, while everyone else was recovering from shock. She bent down and took his good arm gently.

"What happened?" her voice was gentle and kind, she lead him carefully to the nearest bench and let him sit down to regain her breath. After a few minutes of deep breathing he spoke.

"I…was…death eater…Ginny…I had to…help" he said through his breaths "Ginny…she…needs…help!" he finally gasped out, straight after he passed out. Blackness engulfed him.

* * *

><p>"But where did he come from? Who is he? And for merlin's sake why is half his arm cut off?" McGonagall's voice broke through the darkness. He kept his eyes shut, having no energy to move.<p>

"Does it matter?" Luna's voice was firm and annoyed "He helped Ginny, and it's not like he can do anything? You've already taken his wand!"

"Luna, he was a death eater!"

"Exactly Neville was!" Luna replied "Not anymore! His arm's cut off, isn't it obvious why?" No reply, Luna sighed in exasperation. "He cut off his dark mark! He abandoned You Know WHO!" she yelled in annoyance, why wasn't anyone listening to her? She felt like a child.

"Luna, we don't know-"

"She's right." the raspy voice of Blackwood said. "That is exactly what I did."

"Who are you?" asked McGonagall, still not willing to trust him.

"Blackwood, Joseph Blackwood." McGonagall stopped in shock. "You remember me then?"

"Of…of course, you…you were a student here and…and disappeared in your fifth year here." She said frowning "You were the best in Transfiguration, above average level." Blackwood gave a weak smile.

"Well…I was taken, my father was a vile man and he wanted me to join the Dark Lord, I refused. After about a month of him pressuring me, my mother and I left. We stayed at my Grandmothers for a few weeks, and then got a small flat. We had been living there for a month, I had returned to Hogwarts, when my father came. He took my mother and when I was in Hogsmede he took me. I had a choice Death Eater or…death. I took the one that kept me and my mother safe. Eventually, after four years, my mother died. Of course by now I was a known death eater so could not leave and my father was still around but five year he was killed when he went looking for Potter, a Muggle police officer saw him attack a Muggle and used some sort of strange weapon to kill him. He had done it from a distance and at incredible speed, I think it was called a gum, we couldn't cure him but still I feared what would happen if I left so, cowardly, I stayed. Then when Arthur's child came I…I couldn't hurt her, he was my best friend!" Silence.

Everyone stared at him in utter surprise.

"You and Arthur?" said Luna, but before he could answer she had spun on her heel and fled from the hospital wing.

* * *

><p>Luna ran straight into Mr Weasley, panting slightly she said<p>

"Blackwood, Joseph Blackwood. He was the one in the hall! Is it true?" she asked quickly.

"What? How? That's impossible!" Luna took his arm dragging him away. Leaving a confused group of Weasleys.

* * *

><p>When they reached the hospital wing they heard a commotion.<p>

"You must let me regrow It!" Madam Pomfrey insisted.

"No! if you do that the Dark mark will come back, and then we'll all be sorry!"

"Fine then, but don't blame me, Mr Blackwood, when it is infected!" At this point Arthur burst through the doors.

"Joseph? Is it really you? You helped our Ginny?" he asked in amazement. Suddenly Blackwood and Mr Weasley had their arms round each other, hugging joyfully.

"Arthur! Merlin you haven't changed a bit!" exclaimed Blackwood. "Well except for age and appearance!" they both laughed.

"I could say the same about you!" he smiled happily "Anyway I think it's best you let Madam Pomfrey disinfect your arm, at least!" They laughed again and Blackwood allowed Madam Pomfrey to tend to his arm.

"So you married Molly then?" Blackwood asked.

"Yep, now we've got seven children!" he grinned.

"I don't want to interrupt this reunion…but I think they might need some help!" cried Seamus as he looked out the window and saw their last defensive wards fail. Fire was flying into the school, screams could be heard as a swarm of Death Eaters entered the school.

* * *

><p>Harry was running wildly, the wards had failed but he didn't care, only one thing was going through his mind…Ginny! He had tried to enter Voldermort mind but hadn't succeeded. He had looked in the forest and in the boat house, now he realized they hadn't got onto the school yet and that now they would be there. His breathing was heavy and he felt the start of sweat forming in his armpits and across his forehead. His mind whirled as he staggered to a halt, watching the swarm of Death Eaters approaching. Fear came with them. Nothing else, nothing Harry couldn't handle, just one thing. Fear.<p>

**Authors Note- Hope you liked the surprise, i wasn't sure whether i like dthe idea, please review!**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 **warning character death! :'(**

The world spun around him, flashes of red and green, good and evil, friend and foe. The battle had begun. As the school was invaded its occupants had filed out and prepared themselves for war. Now it was in full flow. Masked figures shot unforgivable curses madly around, not caring who was killed just wanting to kill; whereas the students and staff from Hogwarts deflected the curses as well as they could and sent jinxes back. It didn't matter. They were losing.

Harry's head hammered as he ran through the battle dodging spells, rarely sending one back. Ron was duelling one death eater single handily, after one of his killing curses had missed Hermione by inches. Ron was, surprisingly, winning. It just showed how strong his love for Hermione was. Hermione and Luna were duelling Bellatrix, who was madly laughing and easily defending herself, Hermione and Luna weren't as lucky as Ron. Bellatrix was becoming increasingly angry and frustrated; it wasn't until Cho joined them that Bellatrix was equally matched.

Suddenly there was a bang from the entrance to the castle standing side by side, shoulder to shoulder, stood Arthur Weasley and Joseph Blackwood. Mr Weasley let out a cry and ran into battle when he saw Mrs Weasley, very bravely, fighting Yaxley. He was shortly followed by Blackwood who charged straight towards Yaxley as well.

"Evening, Molly!" he cried joyfully "Wonderful to see you again, sorry I missed the wedding!" Once he'd finished ,leaving a stunned Mrs Weasley ,behind he charged towards a masked figure duelling Percy. He quickly disarmed the man and sent him flying (he was a superb dueller even without an arm)

"No one hurts a Weasley and gets away with it!" he bellowed to the death eaters "I lost an arm because I didn't see what had to be done, now I do and I'm gonna see that fucking amazing girl safe, even if it's the last thing I do!" He ran through the crowds madly disarming death eaters and leaving them to be finished off by their original duellers. He laughed joyfully.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Harry tore through the thick stream of people, desperately trying to escape the crowds so he could find Ginny. He sent spells over his shoulder as he stumbled forward, gaining his balance he started running, he heard his heartbeat thudding in his ears. Screaming at him to find her. <em>Please be okay<em> he thought _please Ginny, I need you!_

Harry didn't know what would happen if he lost Ginny. Who would he grow old with? Who would he have children with? No one…suddenly Harry remembered something, as his fingers traced the wand decoration he remember the matching one, skidding to a halt he divided behind a large part of wall that had been blasted away from the castle, sheltering behind it he searched his pockets to double check he still had it. Breathing a sigh of relief, he got out from behind the slab of concrete. Suddenly a chill swept through him and a voice filled the air.

"You are brave to fight, foolish and brave. You will not win though, but I, Lord Voldermort, will forgive your errors if you surrender to us. I will forgive and forget, and leave you unharmed. But if you do not listen to this warning, if you carry on fighting man, women or child, you shall perish.

Weasleys, you are a brave family, you went against your Lord. You were warned how you would be punished, now I have been gracious enough to give you a chance. The girl will be punished for your mistakes, don't make the same mistakes again. I also have evidence of this, listen…"

A scream pierced the air

"NO!" came Ginny's voice "PLEASE, STOP!" her sobs filled the air burning at Harry's heart.

"Harry Potter, I speak to you know, for some time I have wished to do discover who is truly loyal to me, now you have given me the opportunity to test them, but you shall not find her, even if you find me you shall not find her unless I want you to. Now, I will see who remains loyal to me, if they fight against me they shall die and it'll be on your conscience, Harry" Voldermort's voice echoed through the school, the battle that had temporarily paused reignited, but no one joined Voldermort, not one man, women or child changed sides they just stood strong and tall.

"HELL WILL FREEZE OVER BEFORE I JOIN HIM, I'LL NEVER, NEVR JOIN VOLDERMORT" his voice cut through the battle sounds, Bellatrix snarled.

"Foolish boy, end up like his parents!" she snapped, laughter followed from those few death eaters closest to her. The battle continued.

Harry had to make a decision, fight with his friends, or try and find Ginny. He knew the later was almost completely impossible, he wouldn't find her yet it was practically impossible, so he decided he would fight and ran into battle. A man jumped in front of him.

"STUPEFY!" he yelled through his emotionless mask. _So they're not trying to kill me, Voldermort wants me for himself!_ Harry grinned and deflected the spell easily. Focusing he thought _Sectumsempra_ waving his wand in one sharp swift motion a large gash appeared in the man's chest. He fell heavily to the floor. Feet trampled the corpse. Harry hated having to kill, but he had told himself he would for Ginny and he hadn't been lying, he would. He spun round to face three men, all masked. He didn't know how to defeat three of them when Seamus appeared at his right side and on his left Dean (who had heard about the battle and made it back) the duel began, each one of them taking a death eater. Seamus had his down the quickest and his opponent was bleeding heavily from the head and had just flown almost twenty feet and been smashed into a wall, he lay unconscious. Next to go was Harry's man. Harry, again, used Sectumsempra to bring down his opponent. Dean quickly followed suit and finished his death eater with a hole in his chest. They each had grim expressions on their face; none of them had wanted to kill. Bellatrix now fought Kingsley and, to Harry's delight, was struggling she had a look of utter concentration on her face.

A sudden chill filled the air slowly turning everyone saw a swarm of dementors gliding towards them.

"Excepto Patronum!" Harry cried to no affect "Excepto Patronum!" he tried again _happy thoughts, Ron, Hermione, Mum, Dad, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Teddy, and the Weasleys….Ginny_. "Excepto Patronum!" a thin wisp of white in the black air. He didn't have happy thoughts, only one thought, no Ginny and it was killing Harry. "She won't die!" he whispered furiously to himself "I won't let her!" he felt tears rising in his eyes; he didn't want to lose Ginny. He remembered their first kiss in the common room after they won the Quidditch cup. He smiled at that memory and raised his wand, she will be fine and I will be with her for all of time, as soon as Voldermort is dead. We will marry and have children and watch them grow up in a safe world, and it will always be me and Ginny "EXCEPTO PARTRONUM!" A silver stag erupted from his wand, followed by many from the students and teachers behind him. The dementors fled. Harry turned quickly to see exactly who had cast the stag, behind him stood Lupin, standing tall and proud he nodded at Harry and turned around…but he was to slow…Bellatrix appeared in a puff of black smoke.

"Filthy wolf, infected my family's name!" she screeched before Lupin had even completely turned round "ADVADA KEDARVA!" everything slowed down, the jet of green that flew towards Lupin as his body turned to face Bellatrix, Lupin's face was calm and peaceful, he never had a chance to be surprised. His body fell backwards slowly he hit the floor. Harry's head thudded, he looked around, dazed, and saw the smirk of satisfaction on Bellatrix's face.

"NO!" came a cry from a sobbing Tonks "REMUS, REMUS! YOU BITCH I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" She stumbled towards Bellatrix, Harry snapped out of his daze, Tonks was badly injured, she was limping and had blood dripping from her wand hand and from a large cut on her forehead; she would never win. Harry ran, he had lost his mother and father and was not letting little Teddy (who he had discovered he was godfather to earlier) live like he did, he had lost all his father figures now and as a last favour to Lupin he would make sure Tonks survived.

"Tonks!" he shouted over the noise "Think of Teddy, please!" Harry charged towards where Bella trix was and, as quick as a flash, pulled out his wand and sent Bellatrix flying. He ran towards Tonks who was now cradling Remus's body.

"Tonks, you have to go get your injuries seen to, please." Harry said, gently placing his hand on her shoulder.

"No, oh merlin, no!" she whispered tears dropping from her nose to the cold body she was clinging to "Wake up Remus, for fuck sake wake up! Don't you dare leave me, don't! Teddy needs you…" she gently stroked his face and then whispered "I need you…" Harry held her tightly

"It'll be ok, we're all here for you" he helped her stand and turning round to face Lupin's body he let his tears fall freely and then levitated the body and, with Lupin behind, went to the great hall.

He looked at Tonks who was crying madly, then at Lupin.

"I'm sorry" he whispered, a tear falling from the tip of his nose to the floor.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Ginny was swirling, swirling in the dark. The blackness surrounded her, choking her, she tasted the fear. Her dry throat itched for water and her ears begged for a sound, any sign of life. The silence scared her more than the darkness; noise meant that people were fighting. Ginny's body started shaking, and the first sound met her. It was her own sobbing, breaking the silence. The tears flowed slowly down her face, dripping of the tip of her nose. Her long red hair hand lifelessly around her face, it was in need of a good cut and was rather filthy. Her raspy sobs subsided into silent tears. _This is it _she thought_ I'm going to die…_

"Harry" Ginny whispered to herself "Oh, Harry."

* * *

><p>Harry felt only one emotion. Anger. It surged through his veins, making him oblivious to every sound, sight and smell around him except one. Bellatrix. She was laughing, <em>laughing <em>whilst fighting Hermione and Harry wasn't going to watch her standing there…alive. It despised him, how she lived! She was a murderer, she was hatred itself. Harry was not letting her get away with it, not this time. His walk was full of purpose, as he strode silently towards her, no one dare approach him instead they carried on fighting.

"You think you can beat me!" screeched Bellatrix, making Harry wince with hatred. "You're just a girl! I'll kill you like I killed the werewolf!" Hermione was sobbing; Lupin's death had affected her as well. Bellatrix raised her wand to strike and Harry started running but someone beat him to it.

"YOU LEAVE HER ALONE, YOU BITCH! IF YOU TOUCH MY GIRLFRIEND I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" Ron screamed charging towards her, he raised his wand and, rather dramatically, slashed the air. Bellatrix stood on shock, Ron stopped by Hermione panting with a look of pure hatred on his face. Taking Hermione's hand they stood and watched as Bellatrix fell, her body froze and starting from her stomach she turned grey.

"N-no" she gasped "n-not y-yet!" she stammered as her knees gave way, everyone stopped and stared as her body turned to dust before their eyes. Ron held Hermione close to him and Harry felt a new feeling rise, jealousy. Ron had the chance to save Hermione. Ginny was left alone dying, maybe even dead, and Harry couldn't do anything except wait. Harry stared dazed at Ron and Hermione.

A sudden cry broke him from his trance.

"NOOO!" Voldermort's cry echoed through the castle, he stood alone at the entrance and you could just make him out from where Harry was standing. Harry had a filling that soon it would be a personal close up encounter.

"He's coming." Said Blackwood and he came and stood beside Harry. The death eaters formed a group of their own in front of them and soon each side was separated. One was being led by Harry, the other by Voldermort. His black cloak whirled behind him.

"So, Blackwood, you have chosen your side." Voldermort stated and in reply Blackwood gave a stiff nod "Hmm…shame I had high hopes for you but I can see you have gone the full length to rid yourself of me." Smirking Voldermort indicated to his stud were his arm had once been.

"I realised were I truly belonged" Blackwood said, standing at his full height and, despite the black eye, looked powerful and strong.

"Hmm…I see" Voldermort said calmly "now, who was who killed Bellatrix, I have an offer for them." Harry felt his heart thumping. What would happen to Ron? How could he stop it?

"Me" Ron said stepping forward "I killed her." Harry noticed how Ron stood with pride.

"A Weasley! Well, I never knew you would have it in you" Voldermort mocked "tell me, Ronald, would you rather join me or die?"

"Die"

"Well, on your blood is on your hands." Voldermort raised his wand and prepared to strike

"NO!" Harry shouted "Let's not get side tracked, do what you came here to do, kill me!" Voldermort laughed menacingly.

"Oh, I will but first I want to play a game. You have one chance now, Potter, you could save her. But the longer it takes for you to do the shorter some of your friends life's are. The fight will not be paused for you, boy. You could find her, but I doubt you would survive." And with that Voldermort disappeared.

* * *

><p>"My Lord, wouldn't it be easier if we used the girl as bait?" suggested Snape, he had been trying to devise a way to save Ginny without getting Harry killed and now all he needed was some time alone with her.<p>

"Perhaps, Severus. Harry Potter will come to me and he will die, I will make sure he dies and that we keep the girl as a punishment for her family. Then Greyback can have the girl." That thought made Snape feel sick. The poor girl would not survive a day.

"Of course, my Lord." He said bowing "May I ask, where is the girl?" At this Voldermort grinned.

"I have made a prison for her, in the forest. Only I can enter it and only I can bring out the girl or break the shield. She is in darkness and silence and most likely terrified. Perhaps it is time she came out. I think I shall fetch her, come Severus I am rather bored."

They walked through the endless forest for almost an hour, the sounds of battle fading slightly as they walked onwards. Eventually Voldermort stopped.

"It is here Severus, I shall return in a minute."

Ginny sat up quickly as the tall looming figure entered, he pointed his wand at her and suddenly she stood up. _No _she said desperately _don't let him control you _but it was no use she just walked straight to him. And followed him out of her prison into the bright open world. Snape stood and stared at her weak form.

"Torture her, Severus." The cold voice demanded and stood to watch the screaming girl. Snape begged Ginny to forgive him, she knew he had to. If he didn't they may as well both be dead.


	20. Chapter 20

**Authors Note- I hope this is ok, i wrote it in the early hours of the morning when i couldn't sleep :) x enjoy!**

Chapter 20

Seamus felt the sweat dripping off his forehead; it had been many hours. The battle was continuing and many had already died, and death was walking through the battle collecting the lost souls. The only body that had been retrieved so far was Remus Lupin. Now everyone was so busy protecting themselves and their loved ones they had no time for the dead. Seamus throat was dry and rough. His face was stained with the tears from the deaths of his friends. Their bodies lay scattered around the castle. Seamus was duelling a masked figure whilst trying to see if his remaining friends were safe.

"You're going to die, boy! You and your friends!" he spat at Seamus. Anger started boiling up inside of Seamus; he wasn't going die!

"You're wrong!" Seamus yelled "We" he shot a jinx at the man "will" another jinx "WIN!" the final spell killed the man, he was left with a gaping hole in his chest. He stared down at the man's body in disgust. Many had died on both sides but the Death Eaters still had far greater numbers

A sudden voice erupted around the castle

"You have fought well, but many have died in the process. I am willing to give you one more chance, one more; every drop of magical blood spilt is a waste. You have two hours, in this hour dispose of your dead with dignity and attend to your wounds. My death eaters will retreat.

"Harry Potter, she will be with you shortly." Voldermort's voice echoed through the crowds.

* * *

><p>Everyone sat in the hall, a row of bodies running through the middle. Tonks was crouched by Remus, clutching his hand. The Weasleys were gathered around Will, he wasn't yet dead but his chest was spattered with blood and he held onto his mother's hand remembering the days when he was a child and the world seemed perfect.<p>

"Mum, don't be sad" he whispered stroking away a tear on her cheek "I'm happy to…to…" and with that he was gone, they never heard the last of his sentence because death is not convenient, it does not give us time to say goodbye, it snatches up our souls before we are ready. The sobs of the Weasleys mixed with the other sobs in the hall, Will's parents held each other as did his siblings. Arthur and Molly silently bowed their heads in respect. Even George and Fred remained silently respectful.

Ron sat holding Hermione's hand a bit away from his family. He was white and clearly upset, but he had yet to shed a tear or utter a word. Harry went and sat down next to Ron gently patting his shoulder.

"Sorry, mate." He said, knowing that it didn't help but there wasn't much you can say to comfort someone who has lost someone dear to them. "I'm sure-"

"What did he mean? When he said 'she'll be with you shortly'." Ron cut Harry off, this thought had been nagging at the back of his mind but he had had to push it away when he had seen how many had died and how many needed comforting.

"Well…I guess he's bringing her to us…" Harry swallowed "I don't know if that's good or not…" he put his head in his hands, resting his elbows on his knees. Harry loved Ginny so much and he had caused her so much pain, he swore right then that he would kill whoever hurt her.

"Harry, I want you to stay away from Ginny" Harry broke away from his thoughts to look up and find the third oldest Weasley brother. "You're the reason they took her, you!" his face was damp with tears. When he had left the Burrow he had gone and stayed with Will and they had become extremely close.

"Don't be a douche, Percy. You barely count as family anymore." Ron stood up, he had never forgiven Percy for the letter he wrote to Ron congratulating him on being a prefect and then warning him that Harry was a nutcase. "And if Ginny heard you say that she'd hex you into next week. Harry has been more of a brother and son to our family then you have ever been!" Percy had gone red with anger.

"I bet you'll say differently when she comes back and we see how badly hurt she is! I MEAN IF HE LOVED HER WHY ISN'T HE OUT THERE LOOKING FOR HER!" Percy yelled at the top of his voice, catching everyone's attention and making them turn and stare in annoyance.

"BECAUSE I HAVE NO IDEA WHERE THE HELL SHE IS! AND WHEREVER SHE IS THERE IS GOING TO BE MORE THAN ONE GUARD SO HOW THE HELL WOULD I GET HER OUT! AND INCASE YOU DIDN'T NOTICE I'VE BEEN HERE FIGHTING JUST LIKE YOU! YOU'RE HER BROTHER AND SHOULD LOVE HER JUST AS MUCH AS ME SO TELL ME THIS WHY AREN'T YOU OUT THERE?" Harry had reached his limit and burst, leaving a bewildered Percy staring at him as he left the hall. Ron and Hermione quickly followed.

* * *

><p>"Harry, I'm sorry my brothers a douche bag." Ron said when he caught up with him.<p>

"Ignore him Harry, he was just upset." Hermione added scowling at Ron for not considering Percy's feelings. Harry turned and looked at them, and then at his watch they had only had half an hour of the two. Harry was certain that he would see Ginny at the end of that time.

"Ok, I'm certain that Voldermort is going to bring Ginny at the end of the two hours, so let's get ready for her. We can set up the room of requirement to get her and anyone else we might need to out and I'm going to get the Marauders map, if I can see Ginny then I'm going to go get her." Harry said quickly.

"No, we'll get a group to go get her." Hermione said firmly. Harry ignored her comment he knew he wouldn't let anyone else risk their lives when he can end this mess and Ron and Hermione knew that that was how he felt.

* * *

><p>"Now, I have called you all here because a thought occurred" Voldermort said pacing behind Ginny, who was bound and gagged, he stopped his pacing standing directly behind Ginny "Blackwood could not have hidden the fact that he was helping the girl from me, without help." He gazed around his Death Eaters "if anyone knows anything, or even has a faint suspicion at who the traitor is, please, pass ont your information." His hand then gently took a fistful of Ginny's long red hair "Whoever gives me the correct information will get to punish the girl how they want." This comment attracted a few grins from the male Death Eaters. "You have an hour."<p>

Voldermort released Ginny and turned and walked away.

"Someone guard the girl, and do it away from the open." Snape quickly took Ginny (what seemed roughly) by the arm and walked into the forest hoping to be unnoticed by the squabbling death eaters, even the women enjoyed torture. Unfortunately he didn't go unnoticed one tall teenage boy with white blonde hair and a pointed face noticed.

* * *

><p>As Snape gently lowered Ginny to the floor he bent down and removed her gag.<p>

"Ginerva, I'm sorry about the torture but I can't risk blowing my cover, you would have no hope then!" he whispered hurriedly, but he was just too loud. "I wish I could free you but-"

"Well, isn't this a surprise" came Draco's drawling voice. He quickly went to disarmed Snape. "No hope now. But aren't I lucky, I get Weaslette to myself. I don't think Potter will be pleased." He said laughing. With a subtle wave of his wand Snape was bound in thick rope. "What do you think, Weaslette?" he said leaning in and grabbing Ginny's chin roughly and digging his nails in. Ginny remained stubbornly quiet. "You'll answer me when I speak to you!" Malfoy roared backhanding Ginny. She still didn't answer. "Fine" he growled menacingly "I'll just have to teach you a lesson!" he started unbuttoning his trousers.

"Stop!" Snape shouted struggling on his bounds "Leave her alone!" Draco laughed, a cold menacing laugh.

"Why?" he said turning his back on Ginny.

"Because…because the Dark Lord instructed that you would get her after you handed in the traitor." Snape was desperately trying to by Ginny some time.

"I guess you're right. Well, no time to waste. Get up." He pushed Snape in front and grabbed Ginny's waste tightly as he pulled her off the ground. He quickly body binded Snape and then hovered him in front of him instead of risking him walking. His grip tightened on Ginny.

"Get your filthy hands off me!" she snapped, kicking Draco in the shin. He flinched in pain.

"You little bitch!" he cried throwing her to the floor and then quickly making Snapes ropes wrap around a tree to secure him. "I'm gonna give you the beating of a life time, I don't have the time to rape you, but don't worry that will come later!" he kicked Ginny in the stomach and then pulled her up by her hair and hit her across the face. Glancing round he picked up a large stick and started hitting Ginny over and over with it. He grinned in satisfaction and said.

"I've wanted to do this for so long!"

* * *

><p>"My Lord, I have found the traitor!" called Draco over the heads of the many other Death Eaters.<p>

"Come here, Draco" Malfoy made his way forward "And who is this traitor?"

"Severus Snape" the crowds went silent and Malfoy levitated Snape to Voldermort's feet.

"Snape? Do you have any evidence, Draco?" asked Voldermort coldly.

"Yes my Lord, you may search my memory and check my wand to see that I have not tampered with it." He said bowing low. Voldermort wasted no time in entering his mind.

"Hmm…interesting…has the boy tampered with his memory?"

"No, my Lord." Called a Death Eater.

"Well, then you may claim you reward Draco, but I am afraid I will need to borrow her for a little assistance later. " Draco nodded and bowed "As for you Severus, I must say you played the part well, but now you will suffer." Grinning Voldermort raised his wand and…BANG!BANG!BANG! Three strikes and Snape was bleeding heavily. "Leave him to die somewhere, and tie him to a tree. I want him to die painfully and slowly!" he exclaimed and the death eaters cheered.

Yaxley took Snape into the forest and tied him to a tree, as he tied Snape up he said

"You really had this coming to you, everyone hated you!" he laughed "I'm very pleased to have this privilege!" he got up and kicked Snape in the face. Grinning he then kicked him in the shoulder and turned to leave.

"I'm sorry, Lily" he whispered lightly "I tried to help her and…and Harry." A tear slid down his white cheeks."Sorry."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Harry glanced around the room of requirement; it had changed dramatically since he last used it. Now, instead of being filled with books and equipment for fighting and defending yourself, it was filled with rows of beds and medical equipment and they had even made a secret passage to the kitchens. It was perfect. When they had perfected what they needed Harry quickly pulled out the Marauders Map, he glanced frantically for Ginny's name.

"Ginerva Weasley." He chanted tapping the map lightly. Suddenly all the names faded except one, it enlarged on the map and turned a vibrant green. Harry tapped it again and saw the names surrounding Ginny, they were moving. Harry could not see Voldermort's name on the map, he repeated what he did for Ginny accept this time for Voldermort, nothing happened. "What? Where is he?" Harry muttered to himself, and then something caught his eye: a name. Tom Riddle. Harry was surprised that the map had kept his real name but this got Harry thinking…

"Harry, come on, let's go help bring up the wounded and…and dead." Hermione said, whilst pulling on his elbow. Harry carried on staring at the map. "Harry?"

"What?" Harry said, snapping out of his trance. "Oh, yeah." He turned and left the room, walking past Seamus and Neville who were levitating Lavender Brown on a stretcher. She had scratches and cuts on the left side of her face and had had a large chunk

. Harry nodded and left, he was going to help everyone as much as he could. It was the least of her leg bitten off; her hair was matted with dry blood.

"Greyback." Said Seamus as he noticed Harry's confused expression, Harry felt sickened by what Greyback had done and now he was going to do all he could do to help those wounded in the battle, he would not be able to save Ginny when she was surrounded by Death Eaters.

* * *

><p>Ginny was being pulled along by Draco. She could barely stand, leading the procession of death eaters was Voldermort closely followed Draco with Ginny; Greyback was close behind along with Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. Then the rest of the masked men and women. When they finally broke free of the forest the light blinded Ginny and she shut her eyes, but only for a second. They drew up near the castle and as they came closer the occupants came swarming out.<p>

Harry pushed through the crowds, everyone who was wounded or dead was now safely in there new hospital. As Harry made it to the front he saw Voldermort standing with a sickening grin on his face.

"Where is she?" Harry asked breaking the silence.

"Here" Draco walked forward and threw Ginny to the ground. "Draco was gracious enough to…prepare her for you." He smirked. Ginny was covered in dry blood and bruises. One eye was black and her nose looked broken.

"GINNY!" shrieked Mrs Weasley, who was now being held back by Mr Weasley and Blackwood. "Oh my baby, my poor baby!" she cried then started sobbing heavily.

"You've gone too far. You've killed my friends and all of my family. She isn't dying." Harry stepped into the space between both groups.

"No, she isn't. She will belong to Draco after this, I have promised him." Voldermort smirked.

"Over my dead body!" Harry growled.

"That's a dangerous thing to say." Voldermort slowly raised his wand, but before he could do anything a man leapt out.

Neville changed from boy to man in this moment. He charged into the death eaters raised his wand.

"Long live Dumbledore!" he cried "Long live Hogwarts and long live Harry Potter!" he shot a spell at the closest death eater who, in the surprise, had no time to react. Lucius Malfoy fell dead on the floor. Neville quickly raised his wand to face Voldermort.

"ADVADA KEDARVA!" Voldermort's cry echoed as Neville fell down and down as if in slow motion, Harry watched. He landed with a thud.

"NO!" screamed Luna, and she followed Neville's lead along with everyone else; Neville had started the commotion again, giving Harry the opportunity to save Ginny. Harry stormed forward as Kingsley, McGonagall and Slughorn rushed by and started duelling Voldermort. Meanwhile Narcissa was clinging to Lucius, begging him to get up. As Harry reached for Ginny who was trying to stand with all her might Draco leapt forward, quickly he kicked Ginny down and raised his wand to Harry.

"She's mine!" he snarled. The fight began, Harry had been waiting seven years to do this and now he was going to kill Draco Malfoy. They battled furiously, a jet of green missed Harry by inches instead it hit the Death Eater coming up behind him who instantly fell dead. Harry raised his wand and shot a jet of gold at him, Draco deflected. Harry then deflected a silver jet from Draco. The impact of the rebounding spell made Draco stagger, seizing his moment Harry disarmed Draco. Draco's wand soared through the air and Harry caught it neatly.

"It's over Draco." Harry raised his wand and…

"No it isn't!" Narcissa cried, she had moved from her dead husbands' body without being noticed. Now she stood with her wand across Ginny's pale throat "Drop your wand, now. Or the girl dies!" she bellowed t everyone. Voldermort spun round and grinned.

"Well done, Narcissa. You are truly Bellatrix's sister." He moved and stood beside her. "Death Eaters, come stand behind me." They did "Now, all of you" he swept his arm at the crowd in front of him "drop your wands or we will torture you and punish the girl in front of you then we will kill her and each one of your children, your parents even your grandparents, your whole family will be wiped out." One by one everyone placed there wands on the floor, first with Mrs Weasley and last, a very reluctant, Harry. Harry did not want to be unarmed when they could easily kill Ginny. Voldermort clicked his fingers and one women, with long brown hair scraped back into a ponytail collected everyone's' wands. "Good. Narcissa give the girl to Draco." She released Ginny who Draco quickly grabbed round the waist.

"NO" screamed Ginny "LET ME GO!" She aimed a kick at his shin but Draco caught her leg and in one swift motion swung her over his shoulder.

"Keep quiet or I'll make it last longer." Draco said roughly shaking her.

He slammed her to the floor in the gap between each group. Grinning he kneeled over her and lifted her arms above her head. With one hand she held them there and with the other slid his hand down her side. Slowly he lifted his hand to the first button and popped it open Ginny was silently crying as he laughed softly. A few horrified cries from younger students and the Weasley family. Draco unbuttoned the top button of his trousers then his hand slowly reached for Ginny.

"I'm gonna enjoy this, you'll be mine for life." He said softly.

"Over my dead body!" screamed Harry and then he rugby tackled him off Ginny. The element of surprise helped Harry get an advantage he knocked Draco's wand from his hand and hit him in the stomach again and again. Then he lunged for the wand but as his hand grabbed in nothingness he saw Narcissa standing above him and then Draco receiving his wand. Harry was pulled and restrained by Greyback.

"Carry on" Voldermort drawling voice demanded. Draco made his way back to Ginny who was now crawling away from him. Quickly he caught her hair and pulled her up. Harry was desperately trying to find a way out of this.

"Wait!" he cried "You can have me, you can kill me, just let Ginny go back to her family and leave her alone, and you can have what you've wanted for the past sixteen years, me, dead. I won't fight you; in fact I'll do whatever you want." Harry finished.

"Ok then, Potter." Voldermort said "Come here and stand in front of me, and die kneeling to me, kneeling to your master."

"Let her go first." Harry demanded. Voldermort waved to Draco who let go of Ginny and walked away. Fred and George quickly took her arms and hauled her up. She tried to struggle away from them but their grip was too tight.

"Harry!" she called frantically, tears slipping down her cheeks "Harry, please don't do this!"

"Sorry Gin, I want you to know something" he said calmly "I love you so much, more than anyone."

"Then don't do this to me you bastard!" she screamed at him. Collapsing on the floor by her father who quickly bent down and embraced her, he stroked her hair soothingly whilst she cried.

Harry turned and walked towards Voldermort. Slowly he kneeled. Causing Voldermort and the Death Eaters to laugh sickly.

"Look, he has deserted you! Are you sure you belong to Gryffindor Harry! Shall we get the sorting hat to check?" The Death Eaters cried yes, so Voldermort summoned it from the school and placing it on Harry's head he continued his tormenting. "It isn't saying anything! No longer will we have sorting's, there will be only one house, SLYRTHERIN!" the death eaters cried in agreement. "You are so week Harry Potter, you have done nothing for them they will not survive!" he laughed bitterly "they will die like you, kneeling and begging for mercy!" The Death Eaters laughed harder than before. Harry had had enough.

"Your wrong." Voldermort looked down on Harry in bewilderment. "I have not deserted them, you're forgetting why my mother died, and that is why I will die."

"Love?" spat Voldermort "Why would _love_ kill you?"

"Because I die because the love I feel for them, every one of them! I am weapon less and cannot protect them, so I will do the only thing I can and end this blood battle, Tom." Voldermort snarled as he used his real name. Slowly Harry stood up. "You will die, because no matter what happens good conquers evil and love will conquer all, so Tom Riddle I may die but not tonight. Tonight is your night, Tom Riddle. Death has been searching for you for many years and now I have the power to destroy you!"

In one swift motion he pulled the hat from his head and two wands fell out, he threw one into the air and shouted.

"Catch Ginny!" She caught it with ease.

Suddenly all the death eaters made their way towards Harry, but he simply sent one stunner and they all flew backwards. Landing with sickening thuds

"Now you will die!" Ginny was at Harrys side by the time he said this. Taking his hand she smiled at him bravely. Harry raised his wand and gold shot out of it hitting Riddle in the chest, he gasped as his wand dropped to the floor and smashed into millions of pieces. His hands screwed up in fists and he staggered forward, then he threw out his arms then threw back his head and let out one anguished cry before his body fell back. Tom Riddle hit the floor and then turned to ashes; his ashes were carried away by the wind. Harry turned to look at Ginny, he grabbed her waste and pulled her towards him and she wrapped her legs around him as they kissed passionately. Everyone was embracing each other, wives hugged husbands, daughters hugged mothers, sons' hugged fathers and friends cheered. Harry gently lowered Ginny to the floor.

"Harry Potter, don't you ever do that again!" she snapped "I thought you were going to die! I thought you were just going to kneel in front of him and take it!" she hit him repeatedly on the chest. "If you ever-" Ginny was interrupted by Harry pushing his lips onto hers, reluctantly she kissed him back.

"I thought I was going to lose you Ginny." Harry said whilst holding Ginny around the waste. "Why would I want to live if you weren't there?" he gently pushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"Harry, he nearly…n-nearly…" she pushed her head onto Harry's shoulder and held him tightly.

"I know, Gin" he whispered "it's ok, he's gone." All the Death Eaters were now being taken to Azkaban, as many of them were still unconscious from when Harry stunned them this was an easy job. Kingsley was supervising as each Death Eater was put in chains and carted off to Azkaban. Harry looked at Ginny and realised she was shaking and close up he saw just how bad her injuries were.

"Come on" he said taking her hand "let's get you to the hospital wing."


	22. Chapter 22

**Authors note- this is my last chapter, hope you enjoy it and i thought i'd keep it short and sweet for you :)**

Chapter 22

Harry and Ginny walked into the castle thinking that all was well, thinking everyone was celebrating. What they didn't realise was that one girl was silently crying he long blonde hair covering her face as she cradled the body of Neville Longbottom.

"Please Neville, please get up." Sobbed Luna "You can't die." She whispered weakly. Luna thought that she had lost the last person who cared for her at Hogwarts. Her and Neville where like brother and sister both were alone at Hogwarts and had found happiness in each other's company. Some thought they were dating they were so close, but the truth was Luna would never love Neville in that way and he wouldn't have either. They were the out casted children, the ones who people seemed to avoid and now Luna was alone, again. Ginny was too busy with her family for Luna and no one seemed to care where she was. Except one boy who was pushing through the crowds.

"Luna? Luna?" he shouted over and over, the fear sinking in. What if she was dead? No he told himself, no. Suddenly he stopped through the crowds he could see a small blonde figure crying over a man, he knew who they were he knew the man who looked asleep was in fact dead and the girl was mourning losing him. He ran the last few steps between them.

"Luna" Seamus placed her hand on his shoulder; she looked up with tear filled eyes.

"I miss him." She whispered

"I know, I do to" Seamus embraced her, holding her tightly to him and letting her weep on his chest. "It'll be ok Luna, I'm here." He took her chin in his hand and made her look at him. "I'll look after you." And he gently kissed Luna, her lips parted and then her arms came up and around his neck, his arms wrapped around her waist and for the first time in months Luna smiled.

"I love you Luna Lovegood." Seamus whispered into her ear.

"I love you to Seamus Finnegan." Luna held onto him tighter. They had both found there place in the world, and it was together.

* * *

><p>Ginny sat on the hospital bed as Madam Pomfrey fussed over her, Harry was sitting beside her holding her hand and her whole family was gathered around them.<p>

"Err…" Percy started "Harry, I just wanted to say I' sorry, I was just very upset earlier I didn't mean it."

"That's alright Percy, it doesn't matter." Harry said smiling. Suddenly there was a big commotion from the door, and in walked Hagrid. When he saw Harry a grin spread across his face.

"You did it Harry!" Hagrid cried lumbering towards them "Your Mum and Dad would be proud of you! Trust me!" Hagrid clapped him on the back making Harry stagger forwards.

* * *

><p>It had been an hour since Hagrid had seen Harry and now men, women and children. Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor and even a few Slytherins stood staring at the line of dead. All of them grieved the loss of their loved ones. Soon the sadness would die, and more happiness would come. They had all had a hard time but they would recover with the help of friends and family they would stand strong and mend the broken lives of each other. Together, in peace, harmony and love they would be fine.<p>

**Authors note- Thanks for reading my story, i hope you enjoyed it :) i will be writing more stories soon :) and sorry i killed off Neville, i didn't really want to :'(**


End file.
